


Like Lightning in a Bottle

by Peanutbutterassistant



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Eri is baby but also a little shit, If you squint you can see Bakugo in love triangle shenanigans, M/M, Shinso and his fifteen gay panics, Shinso forgets how to speak for four chapters, Soulmate AU, UA band, meet cute, no quirks, someone said “kaminari is a bi twink” and they’re right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutterassistant/pseuds/Peanutbutterassistant
Summary: In a world where whenever your soulmate sings, you can hear their voice in your head, Shinso wishes his soulmate would shut up for five minutes.“Hey, kid!” God that voice was so familiar. “Good to see you. Who's your friend?”Eri gestures toward Hitoshi with her boba. “This is Shinso. He was staring at you a few seconds ago, and during- when you were singing. So now I’m introducing you- so that you can be friends.”Hitoshi could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He looked at the floor, refusing to meet Denki’s eye. Silence stretched for what felt like an eternity before Denki finally broke it.“Neat.”
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 433





	1. Like Candy in my Veins

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in this fic are;  
> Home by Cavetown  
> Cardigan by Tayler Swift  
> Sweater Weather by the Neighborhood and  
> Electric Love by Børns (which is also what the title’s from!)

Whoever Hitoshi’s soulmate was, he really liked to sing.

Hitoshi heard his voice in his head at least once a day, if not more. There were a handful of songs- most Hitoshi had to look up the lyrics online to find out what they were- that he liked to sing the most. Soon he noticed a pattern, like a show order. Sometimes his soulmate only sang backup vocals. At this point, Hitoshi was ninety percent sure that his soulmate was in a chorus class or a band or something.

Sometimes his soulmate would just hum little melodies he had made up himself. Like, Hitoshi would be doing his homework late and he would randomly hear his soulmate humming in his head, and then hear his voice singing,

_Brushing my teeeeth, I’m brushing my teeeeeth!_

And then Hitoshi would give up on his homework entirely because he knew this would continue for the next half hour.

The constant singing could grate in his nerves sometimes. Like when he would be trying to pay attention in class and suddenly his soulmate decided this would be the perfect time to scream  
Lady Gaga at the top of his lungs. Sometimes, he’d sing a song over and over, like he’s trying to get it perfectly. It would last hours, and by the end of it, Hitoshi would have a pounding headache.

Not to say Hitoshi minded it, though. His soulmate's voice was nice. His voice was higher than Hitoshi’s, but still obviously masculine. It was soothing, in a way. It sounded like honey lemon, sweet and soft. He sang often enough that Hitoshi had memorized the sound of his voice.

Hitoshi never often sang himself, he didn’t really like the sound of his own voice. It was deep and raspy and he couldn’t sing. At all. Sometimes his soulmate’s songs got stuck in his head, and he would find himself singing along to them, humming to himself while he did his homework. But that was about it.

He often wondered what his soulmate looked like. Was he taller or shorter than him? Tanner or paler? Lighter or darker hair?

His soulmate was currently singing along to some indie song he had never heard before as he tried to pull a picture into his head of who that voice might belong to.

_I’ll cut my hair._   
_To make you stare…_   
_I’ll hide my chest and I’ll_   
_Figure out a way to get us out of here…_

It was soft and methodic, but it was making it really hard to focus on his English assignment. He was supposed to be working on a “Sir Gawain and the Green Knight” project in partners. Hitoshi’s partner had green hair and greener eyes and liked to talk to himself. He seemed to be under the impression that they were friends (they were not). Nonetheless, Hitoshi could think of worse people to be stuck with.

_Are you dead?_   
_Sometimes I think I’m dead._   
_‘Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls rapping my head_   
_But I don’t want to fall asleep just yet._

Izuku drummed his fingers on the desk, snapping Hitoshi out of his own head. They were done with their work for today, but Izuku had been talking about this and that to keep the awkward silence from lapsing. Most of the time, he ended up talking about the place he worked at. He was a waiter at a restaurant Hitoshi knew all too much about. He had to pass the eyesore everyday to get to school. He walked to school, and the thing was right in his way. It was poplar enough for kids his age. It was one of those “hip” indie places that had a purposefully tacky decor and coffee and a house band.

“Are you paying attention to anything I just said?” Izuku asked.

Not wanting to lie, Hitoshi shook his head. Izuku sighed and picked at his nails. “If you just went in for an interview, I’d stop bothering you!” he pleaded, “It’s super fun! I promise.”

“No thanks,” he responded.

_God, I mention that I need a job one time._

He hears rustling and sees several of his classmates packing their bags. Confused, he flicks his gaze to the clock hanging in the wall and reads the time. A minute until the bell.

“Before I dismiss you,” says Mr. Hizashi, from the front of the room, “My babysitter canceled on me. Is anyone free tomorrow afternoon? I pay twenty dollars an hour!”

Hitoshi looks Midoriya directly in the eye before walking up to their English teacher.

“I’m free.”

Me. Hizashi beams, immediately relieved. “Oh thank God. You’re a lifesaver, Shinso. You have my email, right? I’ll email you everything you need to know. Thanks again.”

“Anytime.” he says, swinging a backpack over his shoulder. He doesn’t miss Izuku’s exasperated sigh as he waltzes out the door.

_Get a load of this train wreck_   
_His mind’s a mess and he doesn’t know who he is yet._   
_But little does he know the stars welcome him with open arms._   
_Oh._

…

“This can’t be right,” Hitoshi mumbled to himself.

He stands in front of the stupid tacky indie restaurant, checking the email on his phone to make sure he got the address right. And yeah, the address is correct.

The blinding neon sign reading “The Musical Chair” greets him as he sighs and enters through the swinging doors.

His eyes have to adjust to the darkness of the restaurant. The only light seems to be coming from twelve lava lamps scattered throughout the room at random and three medium size chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. One made of smaller lamps, one made of gummy bears, and one that seemed to be covered in feathers.

Once his eyes adjusted, he was able to see that the floor, ceiling, walls, chairs, and tables were all made of the same dusty brown wood material making the whole place look rustic. There were booths lined up against the left wall and tables scattered in the middle of the room. The right wall had two doors next to one another. One he assumed went to the kitchen, because next to it, a bit farther back against the right wall, was an open bar, one that resembled a Starbucks counter- so he assumed it was for coffee. The back wall had a door at the very right. At the middle right of the back wall sat a small platform, which Hitoshi assumed the house band played on.

Standing right infront of him, though, was a tiny help podium. Behind it stood a pink haired girl with a bomber jacket that- in Hitoshi’s opinion- held way too many alien pins. She smiled at him.

“My name is Mina! Welcome to The Musical Chair. Can I sit you somewhere?”

Hitoshi cleared his throat. “Actually, my teacher Mr. Hizashi lives here I think? I’m supposed to be babysitting his daughter.”

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “You must be Mirio’s sub in. Gotcha gotcha.” She tapped her nose like the two of them were in on a secret. “Let me take you to the back.”

He followed her to the door at the back of the restaurant. It lead to spiral stairs, which they climbed to the top. Which led to another door. Mina knocked loudly.

“Mr. Hizashi is married to our boss, Mr. Aizawa.” Mina explained. “They live above the restaurant.”

Hizashi nodded, and the door creaked open. Mr. Hizashi stoop there, a little girl holding onto his leg.

“Oh you’re here! Good good.” he said. He stood slightly to the left, letting the little girl into view. She had long white hair and red eyes. She looked up at him and looked away.

“Eri, this is Shinso.” he explained, “He’s going to play with you for a little while.”

The little girl nodded. “Okay, I’ll be back soon. Be good!” He kissed her quickly on the forehead and rushed down the stairs. “I’ll pay you when I get back,” he said to Hitoshi. “There’s cut up apple slices in the fridge if she gets hungry and the band plays at three o’clock, she’ll want to be down stairs for that. Thanks again.”

“No problem.” said Hitoshi.

He hurried the rest of the way back down the stairs, Mina following after him, which just left Hitoshi and Eri.

“Hey, Eri.” he began, “It’s nice to meet you.”

The little girl flushed and pulled at the bottom of her pink kitten sweater, still acting shy.

“You want to show me around your house?” Hitoshi suggested, “Maybe we could find something fun to do.”

Eri nodded and walked back into the apartment. Hitoshi followed her inside, and found himself in a living room. There was play dough on the coffee table. Eri shyly introduced Hitoshi to the television, where she watches peppa pig. Then she showed him to the kitchen where the cheese sticks are. Then she guided him down a hall to her dads’ room, where a brown tabby cat walked out and greeted them.

“That’s Tuna. We have two cats. Mochi is here somewhere…”

They find Mochi in the next room Eri took him to, sitting in the bathroom sink. Hitoshi scratched the tortoiseshell cat between the ears and followed Eri to her room.

The little girl warmed up to him as she showed him her drawings. They sat on the floor and he watched her scribble with crayon over the pages. Then she complained she was hungry, so he got the apple slices out of the fridge. As she happily munched in them in the kitchen, she saw the discarded play dough on the coffee table. She explained that she had been playing with her dad, he had been showing her how to make certain shapes out of the clay.

She showed Hitoshi the dolphin she had made with the blue play dough, and tried to show Hitoshi how to do it.

“I also know how to make a cat.” she informed him. “Let’s do that next.”

Hitoshi flicked his gaze to the clock on the wall, and noted the time.

“Hey,” he said, “it’s almost three o’clock. Why don't we go downstairs and see the house band, and then you can show me how to make a cat?”

Eri nodded fast, like a little bobble head, and stood up quickly. “I wanna see the band! C’mon, let’s go!”

She grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him down the stairs. Re entering the restaurant, Eri wove through tables to find an empty one, as though she had done this a thousand times. Every waiter they passed said a quick cheerful hello to Eri as they passed. One boy with spiky red hair and a scar over his right eye performed an elaborate handshake with her before saying she looked manly today.

She found a little square table with two seats and sat down on one of the wooden chairs. Hitoshi sat down across from her. “You’re very popular here, aren’t you?” he said. “Are you friends with all the waiters?”

Eri beamed and nodded. “And the band, too.”

She waved her little hand at the stage. Four people occupied it, one with slicked back black hair and a red choker was tuning a guitar. One girl sat down at the keyboard, her glossy black hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail. A guy with ridiculously large arm muscles and a blue face mask was fixing a microphone stand for the last girl, who held another guitar and had short black hair and big hoop earrings, who saw Eri waving and waved back.

“Very impressive.” said Hitoshi. Eri hid her face in her hands.

The guy with the blue mask step down from the stage as soon as two blonds took his place. One was yelling loudly at the other, his spiky hair made his way to the drum set. The other had softer hair that framed his face in two cow licks, while the rest fell short and wispy. He wore a black shirt and tattered black pants with an unbuttoned purple flannel. Everyone here looked like they picked the most edgy clothes they had to wear today. Flannel and AC/DC shirts filled his vision. He wondered if it was a part of the dress code.

The first guy grumbled to himself and he sat down behind the drums, and the second guy stuck his tongue out at him and walked over to the girl with hoop earrings and picked up the third guitar.

“Thats Jirio.” said Eri, pointing to the hoop earrings girl. “She’s the singer. And Bakugo’s the loud one. And next to her that’s- thats Denki. He’s not the singer but he sings sometimes.”

“You mean like backup vocals?” he asked, not sure if she knew what the phrase meant.

“Yeah yeah.” she said. “That’s Tokoyami, he writes sad poetry but he doesn’t cry when he reads it, or else his makeup would run. That’s why he says, anyway. And the piano girl, that’s Momo. She’s really pretty.”

Then she looked left and right, then motioned for him to come closer so she could whisper something in his ear. He compiled, and she said, “She said I could call her Yo-Momo. That’s her nickname, and her friends call her that.” She smiled as she pulled away, like she had just shared the biggest secret she knew.

“Gotcha.” said Hitoshi.

Someone must’ve tapped their microphone because Hitoshi covered his ears at the sound of screeching feedback.

“Sorry! Sorry.” said one of the blonds, Denki.

The musicians spoke to one another quietly and Jirio leaned into her mic. “Okay everyone, we’re going to start. Hope you all enjoy.”

Bakugo began pounding on the drums, and the band launched into a song he surprisingly already knew. It was a Taylor Swift song, though he couldn’t remember what it was called. It was one of the songs his soulmate liked to sing.

_Vintage Tee, brand new phone_   
_High heels on cobblestone_   
_When you are young, they assume you know nothing…_

The sound seemed to rebate in his skull, like it was echoing through his head. He blamed it on shitty speakers. For some reason, their sound felt familiar. But he’s walked past this stupid joint enough times that he must’ve heard them play before, right?

_But I knew you_   
_Playin hide and seek and_   
_Givin me your weekends_   
_I,I knew you_   
_Your heartbeat on the High Line_   
_Once in twenty lifetimes…_

A familiar bob of green hair approached them and suddenly, Hitoshi was very interested in what was happening onstage.

“Eri!” said Izuku. The little girl sat on her knees in the chair and smiled at him.

“Deku!” she squealed. Was that a nickname? He walked up to the table and leaned one elbow on it.

“Whose your friend?” he asked.

Eri tugged on his sleeve, “This is Shinso. His hair is purple!”

“That it is, Eri.” Midoriya leaned past Eri to look straight at him. “Enjoying your stay at the restaurant so far?” He looked far too happy that Hitoshi was here.

This was a trick question. He couldn’t say “no” without hurting Eri’s feelings, but he couldn’t say “yes” without Izuku using it to press him to take the job.

‘ _Cause I knew you’d linger like a tattoo kiss_  
 _I knew you’d haunt all my what-ifs_  
 _The smell of smoke would hang around this long_  
 _‘Cause I knew everything when I was young…_

“Yes.” said Hitoshi, after a long sigh, and was then greeted with two twin smiles from Eri and Izuku.

“Daddy says I can have the bubble tea today.” said Eri.

Midoriya scrunched up his nose at her playfully. “Did he? I think I distinctly remember him saying not to give you the bubble tea while he was out.”

Eri shook her head, “Nope! He said I could have the bubble tea.”

Izuku shrugged his shoulder dramatically. “Well I guess I have no choice. One bubble tea coming right up!”

Eri giggled in delight and when Midoriya was out of earshot, she whispered to Hitoshi, “Daddy didn’t say I could have the bubble tea today.”

Hitoshi gave her a loud, mock gasp. “Really? You sneaky little girl.” Eri giggled and clapped her hands.

When Hitoshi zoned back in on the music, they had changed songs

_All I am is a man_   
_Got the world in my hands_   
_I hate the beach_   
_But I stand_   
_In California with my toes in the sand…_

“Sometimes,” she said, “they play my favorite song.”

“What would that be?”

“Baby shark!” she said, bouncing in her seat. excitedly.

Hitoshi laughed, “Good choice.” He zoned back in on the music, trying to imagine the band playing it.

_She knows what I think about_   
_And what I think about_   
_One love two mouths_   
_One love one house_   
_Just us you find out_   
_Nothing that we don’t want to tell you about_   
_No no no!_

He was zoned out enough to flinch when Izuku placed a pink boba down next to Eri. She took the straw from his hand and ripped it open with her teeth. “Strawberry is her favorite,” he explained.

_It’s too cold woah_   
_For you here_   
_And now_   
_So let me hold_   
_Both your hands in_   
_The holes of my sweater…_

Eri was still gnawing on the plastic of the straw, so Izuku took it from her and opened it himself. The song they were playing stopped, and a new one started. This one a bit faster, and the backup singer took the lead this time and-

Hitoshi froze.

_Candy_   
_She’s sweet like candy in my veins_   
_Baby_   
_I’m dying for another taste_

His words washed over Hitoshi like honey lemon, soft and familiar. He knew this voice like the back of his hand.

_And every night my mind is running around her_   
_Thunders getting louder and louder_   
_Baby you’re like lightning in a bottle_   
_I can’t let you go now that I’ve got it_   
_And all I need it to be struck by your electric love_

That was his voice. The voice in his head. His soulmate’s voice. It was _right there._

Hitoshi felt his throat constrict. He hadn’t considered what he would do if and when he found his soulmate. He assumed he would know when he was about to meet his soulmate. This came out of nowhere, he wasn’t prepared to-

“- Shinso?”

Hearing his name snapped him out of it. “What?”

“I asked what your favorite flavor of boba tea was?” Izuku asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

Hitoshi hoped his face wasn’t as hot as it felt. “Oh, uh, I don’t really have a favorite. I like the fruity ones, though.”

_Drowning_   
_You make my heart beat like the rain_   
_Surround me_   
_I’m dying for another taste_

“So do I,” said Eri, “But Strawberry is the best fruit flavor. You can try, if you want!” She shook the plastic cup at Hitoshi and the pink liquid sloshed inside. He could see where she had been chewing on the straw.

_Rushing through me_   
_I feel your energy rushing through me…_

“Thanks Eri,” he said, “but I’m not thirsty.”

_Baby you’re like lightning in a bottle_   
_I can’t let you go now that I’ve got it_   
_And all I need is to be struck by your electric love_

Izuku trained his eyes to where Hitoshi was staring, then looked back at Hitoshi, confusion written on his face. A brunette with a bob and bangs that looked like she cut them herself waved him over at the counter. “Oh! Uh,” he then turned to Eri. “Enjoy your boba, I’ll see you later!”

Eri sipped silently from her cup and waved at him as he speed walked away.

_Baby you’re electric._

Without another word, the musicians began packing up their things and carrying them offstage. Panic boiled in Hitoshi’s chest. What was he supposed to do now? His soulmate was leaving and he hadn’t had a chance to talk to him. Was he… should he go talk to him? He couldn’t leave Eri alone, and he wasn’t going to drag her somewhere she didn’t want to be. Was he supposed to be going over there to talk to him? What were you supposed to do when you recognize your soulmate from across the room but they didn’t know who you were and you didn't know them?? Was he supposed to introduce himself as his soulmate or would that scare him off?

As the panic built, Eri tugged on his sleeve, completely oblivious to it. “C’mon, I wanna go say hi to Momo and the others.” She slipped out of her seat and skipped over to the stage. Hitoshi managed to calm his breathing and follow her.

She ran up to Jirio and Momo, who were carrying a microphone stand and keyboard respectively, chatting. Their faces brightened when Eri stopped in front of them.

“Hey kiddo!” said Jirio. “What have you been up to?”

“Did you like our performance?” Momo added.

Eri nodded, “I’m here with my new friend, Shinso!” she pointed in his direction, and he waved at them as best he could while trying not to look like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Momo beamed at him while Jirio nodded solemnly. They kept talking, but Hitoshi couldn’t hear their words. It felt suddenly numb. Hitoshi moved his gaze from the conversation to just behind Jirio’s shoulder.

Denki was in an animated conversation with the spiky red head who had called Eri “manly” earlier and the drummer, Bakugo. Spiky hair laughed at something Denki said and stepped back onto the stage, Bakugo following quickly.

“Shinso, Shinso!” Hitoshi flinched at his name, and looked down at the little girl who spoke it. “My daddy says it’s rude to stare at people.”

Hitoshi’s face felt red again. “I. I don’t- I’m not staring.”

“My daddy says if you want to talk to somebody, then you should just do it.”

Jirio had a fist to her mouth, trying to fight a laugh, while Momo looked directly at her toes.

“I’m _not_ starting.” Hitoshi repeated.

Eri grabbed his sleeve. “C’mon.” She said, tugging him over to the stage, to when Denki was struggling to hold a microphone stand and his guitar.

When he saw Eri, he abandoned the endeavor. “Hey, kid!” God that voice was so familiar. “Good to see you. Who's your friend?”

Eri gestures toward Hitoshi with her boba. “This is Shinso. He was staring at you a few seconds ago, and during- when you were singing. So now I’m introducing you- so that you can be friends.”

Hitoshi could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He looked at the floor, refusing to meet Denki’s eye. Silence stretched for what felt like an eternity before Denki finally broke it.

“Neat.”

Hitoshi nodded. Could this day get any worse? Like actually, could it? He tried to think of something more embarrassing that could happen to him right now, but came up blank. This was as embarrassing as it got, apparently.

“So. You like my singing?” Denki asked.

_Well that’s an understatement._

Well, since this can’t possibly get anymore embarrassing than it already was, why not?

He looked back up, still refusing to look him in the eye, “Yes.”

At least I have a legitimate excuse never to come here again.

“Cool, cool.” Denki muised. “Y’know, Eri, I think you’re right. I’d love to be your friend, Shinso.”

That got Hitoshi’s attention.

He snapped his gaze back at Denki’s. This close, he could see that Denki was wearing a choker and ratty black vans. He had a streak of black in his hair that looked like a lightning bolt, and his eyes were honey gold.

“Uh-“ Hitoshi began, eloquently, and was then interrupted by Bakugo walking past. He stopped to flick Denki on the head.

“Stop flirting with everything that walks through the front door, you twink. You have register duty, and I’m not fucking doing it for you this time.”

Aaaaaand back to looking at the floor.

“First of all,” Denki said, covering Eri’s ears with his hands. “Little ears. Second of all, give me literally two seconds, and I’ll do it. Third of all, I don’t flirt with everyone! I don’t flirt with you because like most people who aren’t Kirishima, I don’t find you attractive.”

Bakugo froze for a moment, like he was getting ready to hit Denki in the face. Then remembered he had a drum in his hands. “I will give you thirty seconds, then we’re throwing hands.” He then marched off toward one of the doors on the right wall.

Denki waved him off. “Ignore him, Bakugo has stick stuck up his a- butt.” He removed his hands from Eri’s head. “But hey- let me know if you ever stop by again.” Then, his eyes brightened, like he suddenly hit a stroke of genius. “Actually…”

He reached into his flannel pocket and pulled out a pen. Then he grabbed Hitoshi’s hand (he was surprised at how calloused Denki’s hands were. They had looked so small… but he played the guitar, so...) and scribbled something down on the back of it. “There.” he said. Hitoshi brought his hand up to his face, and saw the ten numbers written there. “Now you can text me.”

Not entirely sure how to respond to that, Hitoshi stood there in silence, staring at it. Then he realized he could hear Bakugo counting down loudly from behind one of the doors labeled “crew lounge”.

“Six, five, four, three…”

Denki seemed to notice at the same time he did and panicked, looking from the discarded guitar to the microphone stand as if trying to decide which was more important. Then picked up the guitar and raced off, yelling over his shoulder.

“ Nicetomeetyougottagobye! “

Hitoshi stared at where Denki disappeared for far too long before Eri tugged at his sleeve again.

“Shinso, you said we would make play dough cats after this.”

As Hitoshi followed Eri back up the stairs, he suppressed a sigh. Izuku was totally going to make him get the stupid job, wasn’t he?


	2. You’re Something Out of a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinso suddenly no longer knows how to communicate, and spends an entire chapter not doing it.
> 
> “So. Kaminari.”
> 
> Confused, Hitoshi stopped what he was doing. “What about him?”
> 
> She shrugged nonchalantly. “Nothing. Just that, Y’know. I dated him once. Before Yaoyarozu and I met.” 
> 
> Adjusting the microphone stand to her height, Hitoshi turned to face her. “What are you hinting at?”
> 
> Again, she shrugged. “I dunno. Just that if uh…. Hypothetically… someone wanted to date him, I would know how to go about that. You wouldn’t know anyone who falls into that category, would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I,,, you people are so nice to me??? What is this??? You motivated me to write a whole other chapter???? This is for y’all 
> 
> Songs in this fic:  
> Guillotine by Jon Bellion  
> Celeste by Ezra Vine (also where the title is from)  
> Titanium by Madilyn Bailey

Let it be known that Hitoshi  _ tried  _ to text Denki.

The first thing he did when he got home that day was save the number in his phone. Then he opened his messages and stared at it for an hour and then gave up. He did the same thing when he woke up the next morning and on his way to school, typing up fifteen different ways to say “hello” before giving up again. Then he tried again at lunch, and again when he got home. And then he when back to the shitty indie restaurant and applied for the stupid job. And then he tried to text Denki again when he got home and came up with nothing.

Then he did the exact thing the next day, and the day after that. And on the fourth day, he heard back from Mr. Aizawa that he got the job (Izuku was thrilled) and tried yet again, and failed. Then he got assigned his first shift of work, two days from then. Then he gave up entirely on texting Denki because he’d just see him in two days, right? And by the time two days had past, it would have felt weird to text him anyway.

When he walked into The Musical Chair for the second time, he thought he’d known enough about the place to be prepared for it this time. He was wrong.

He met his new boss (for the second time) Mr. Aizawa. He had messy, greasy hair and eye bags and seemed to be in a perpetual state of exhausted and pissed off. Hitoshi felt like he was meeting an older version of himself and suddenly developed a fear of the future. 

Mr. Aizawa wasn’t exactly what you’d call friendly, so Hitoshi wasn’t exactly prepared for a warm welcome. He was right about that, and that would be the end of his good luck streak of the day. Mr. Aizawa gave him a quick tour of the restaurant. He walked into the first door on the right wall, and told him it was the break room. They got several fifteen to thirty minute breaks in the day, and it was a lounge type area.

Hitoshi wasn’t expecting to meet Denki so quickly, he wasn’t really even expecting for him to be working today at all. So of course he was in the break room, sitting on one of the two sofas, next to a boy he didn’t recognize with longer black hair and bandages on his elbows, trying to balance three spoons on his face as the black haired boy filmed it. 

As Hitoshi and Aizawa walked in, Denki sat up fast and all the spoons fell from his face. The boy filming laughed, and Denki didn’t even look embarrassed about it. 

He met Hitoshi’s eyes, surprised at first. Then he smiled, and it lit up his whole face (like sun shining behind clouds). “It’s you again!”

Hitoshi was expecting Denki to be at least a little upset that Hitoshi hadn’t texted him at all, but if he was, he didn’t show it. 

Hitoshi waved awkwardly.

“Rules for the break room,” said Aizawa, “don’t get crumbs on the couch. You’re allowed to watch tv but not too loud.  _ Never _ touch the instruments unless you’re helping load them onstage.”

Hitoshi nodded. Taking in the room a second time, he noticed Jirio laying on the second couch, not even looking up from her phone. Today she was sporting long triangle earrings. They looked suspiciously like illuminati symbols. There was a tiny tv from what looked like the nineties, it even had a little vhs player. All the musical equipment was tucked into one of the corners. 

Aizawa clapped Hitoshi on the shoulder. “This is Shinso Hitoshi, he’s new here. Do  _ not  _ scare him off in the first five minutes.”

“Aw c’mon, Chief. That was one time!” Denki complained. 

“I just think it’s funny Mineta still avoids us at school.” black haired boy said, “The fact that he memorized who worked here and put in the effort to make sure his schedule doesn’t mesh with ours at all? Dedication.”

At this point, Hitoshi was already worried he had made a bad decision.

“Just don’t do it again, please.” Aizawa all but begged.

“Aye aye captain!” said Denki, giving Aizawa a mock salute.

“Will do,” the black haired boy promised.

“I make no such promises,” said Jirio, not even looking up from her phone.

“Thank you, this instills me with great confidence.” said Aizawa sarcastically.

Next, he introduced Hitoshi to the kitchen. The door was a swinging door, and the tiles on the floor were reminiscent of his kitchen back home. There was a little rack by the door with hairnets and aprons. He counted one stove, three ovens, one microwave, two sinks, and a giant dishwasher, all up against three walls, completing a “U” shape. A tiny island counter sat in the middle, with two or three dishes waiting to be served sitting on top.

He noticed that slightly to his left, there was an ordering window that led to the coffee bar, and another swinging door Hitoshi guessed would lead you there as well.

Currently, there was chaos in the kitchen. Momo made a mad dash to grab two of the dishes on the island and ran past Hitoshi on her way out of the room. Bakugo yelled at Tokoyami to grab something for him and then yelled at Midoriya for no reason. The man with muscular arms and a blue face mask took something out of the oven without mitts and screamed, then dropped it. Mina cried the second she heard the clang. A girl with green hair in pink tails leaned out the order window to talk to brunette bob cut girl. There was only one person wearing a pastry hat, and he had thick lips and muscular arms, and he was currently watching something on the stove.

Aizawa cleared his throat loudly, and when no one responded to him, he cleared it again.

One by one, the teens started to notice he was here. Slowly stopping what they were doing and quieting down. Until Bakugo was the only person still yelling. 

“I don’t care if you’re just delivering orders! You wash your godamn hands when you walk into this kitchen!”

Midorya calmly flicked him on the ear. “Kacchan, our boss is here.”

Bakugo looked up from his conversation and sighed reluctantly.

“This conversation isn’t over, nerd.” he added, threateningly.

“Anyways,” Aizawa cut in, addressing the room.

He introduced Hitoshi to the room and gave a similar warning about not scaring him off (a warning he was starting to understand). Then he addresses Hitoshi, telling him that the likelihood of him having to actually cook anything is low. There are only three chefs; Sato, Bakugo, and Yaoyarozu (Momo’s last name). Aizawa did most of the actual cooking himself, and was most often found in this room. If Hitoshi was ever on cooking duty, it meant that he would be making milkshakes or coffee or putting together a salad. 

Then Aizawa led him to the coffee bar, and introduced him to Uraraka, Ojirio, Todoroki and Iida. He explained how the registers worked and how to place orders from the counter. Then he explained that he was going to wait tables today, and reminded him how that worked. Then he said if he ever got confused, not to worry. To find him or anyone else that worked here and ask for help.

So Hitoshi tried waiting the several tables he had been assigned. He had a bit of trouble with it at first (that was a lot of human interaction), but he didn’t want to bother anyone with it. Which was fine apparently, because Midoriya elected himself to show him how it's done. He spent the next hour shadowing him as he tried his best, instead of working in the kitchen because apparently, Bakugo was letting him off “ _ just this once.” _

Not much after that, Hitoshi heard Denki’s familiar voice in his head

_ Sleep with me _

_ Feel the rhythm of my chest just breath. _

_ I will stay _

_ So the lantern in your heart won’t fade… _

He heard soft music coming from the break room. Drums and electric guitar.

“They’re being noisy today,” Midorya murmured, almost to himself. “They must be trying to impress you.”

“Who?” Hitoshi asked.

“Oh!” Midoriya said, seemingly surprised at being heard. “The band. They’re warming up in the break room. Can’t you hear them?”

_ And if you have nightmares, we’ll dance on the bed _

_ I know that you love me, _

_ Love me, _

_ Even when I lose my head _

_ Guillotine. _

“Yeah.” 

Not too long after that, some employees started moving various instruments and tech equipment onto the stage. That was the second time Hitoshi ran into Denki that day.

He actually ran into him. Denki must have been rushing to get to the stage in time, because Hitoshi rammed right into him while serving tables.

Luckily, Hitoshi wasn’t holding any food. Denki was a bit less lucky, dropping his guitar. He picked it up swiftly. “Not again,” he swore. He held it in different directions, trying to see if anything had been broken.

“Sorry,” said Hitoshi, after the shock wore off.

Then Denki looked up from what he was doing, “Ah, Shinso!” he said as if just now realizing who he was. “Didn’t see you there. Obviously. Or I would not have crashed into you.” He held up finger guns. “Though I should have, really. Since you’re so tall. How tall are you? 5’8? 5’9?”

Having already lost the conversation, Hitoshi shook his head. 

“I should also probably just look where I'm going just in general.” Then he laughed awkwardly, and shot finger guns at him again. “I don’t know why I keep doing that. I should-“

“KAMINARI!” Shouted Bakugou from the stage. “Get your dumb ass over here or we’re starting without you!”

Clutching his guitar tight to his chest, Denki smiled up at Hitoshi.

“Nice seeing you again! Gottagobye!”

Then he carefully walked around Hitoshi and dashed to the stage.

It was only after the show had already begun did Hitoshi realize he now had his soulmate’s full name.

_ Kaminari Denki. _

…

Hitoshi wasn’t allowed to stop and watch the show, he had to keep working. But technically, he didn’t need to. As he helped Asui make coffee orders.

_ You fill me up you fill me up _

_ You set my soul ablaze. _

_ You fill me up you fill me up _

_ Your love is so amazing... _

Securing a lid on the grande cup, he passed it to his coworker. “Here, Asui.” he said, “Do you think you could take this to the order window for me?”

“Sounds good,” she said, “and call me Tsu.”

_ Even when I lose my head _

_ Guillotine. _

…

That was really, all the major events of the day. He drove all the way home before remembering that he was supposed to tell Kaminari that he was his soulmate today. Dang it.

He resolved to tell him tomorrow.

…

He did not tell him tomorrow. Or the next day. He had planned to. Completely and fully planned to. He was completely prepared. Then he had actually gotten to work and started talking to Kaminari and things went downhill from there.

Hitoshi just sort of looses his train of thought around Kaminari. It was an easy mistake to make. Half of the time  _ Kaminari  _ didn’t even know what he was talking about. 

Besides, what was he supposed to say? 

“Hello, we’ve known each other for over a week and I am only just now telling you we’re soulmates”.

On what planet would that go well?

How would one even attempt to approach that topic? Should he just tell him straight up or like, allude to it. Maybe just ask about soulmates, see what Kaminari thought of them. Not everyone was fond of the idea. What if Kaminari didn’t want a soulmate? What if he thought Hitoshi was weird for keeping it from him this long? What if Kaminari didn’t believe him when he said it?

Hitoshi knew people said he could get in his own head about some things… but he didn’t really believe them until now. This was getting kind of insane. He had never felt this anxious about anyone before. Was this what you were supposed to feel about your soulmate? If it was, it hardly seemed worth the trouble.

As a bonus side effect, Hitoshi was getting really used to working at The Musical Chair. He was getting into the flow of his work schedule. He understood how waiting tables worked, and he learned how to best navigate when Bakugo was in charge of the kitchen (leave the order on the counter for less social interaction). After a week of working, he got an idea of who the regular customers were. 

First was Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire. Mirio knew Aizawa some way or another, and was his go-to babysitter for Eri. He was pretty sure Mirio was dating Tamaki, with that or they were just very very close friends. And Nejire was close with both of them. They were college students, but their dorms were close by enough to frequent. There was Inko Midorya, Izuku’s mom. She liked supporting her son. 

Then there was Fukukado Emi, who everyone called Ms. Joke, because her whole purpose of being here was to mess with their boss. Which was hilarious to watch. Then there was Todoroki’s older brother Touya (who kept introducing himself as Dabi for some reason) who kept showing up with his friend Keigo for similar shenanigans. They try to leave without paying a lot, but Hitoshi has never actually seen them do it.

A surprising amount of people from Hitoshi’s school came here too. Mei Hatsume was one, along with Tetsutetsu and Monama (who came only to heckle everything). 

Another thing was that Hitoshi was starting to get to know his coworkers really well. He already knew Midorya well enough, but apparently he and Bakugo were childhood friends? And (he heard this second hand) they didn’t apply for the job together. They applied separately and were genuinely surprised to see the other one at work. He was pretty sure Bakugo was dating Kirishima. Pretty sure. He knew they at least liked each other. According to Sero, though, they weren’t actually dating. 

Mina carries glitter in her pockets “for emergencies” and thinks aliens are real. Yaoyarozu and Jirio have been dating for about five months. Jirio writes her own songs while Tokoyami writes poetry. Yaoyarozu was stupid rich. Sato wants to be a pastry chef when he gets older and Kota owns six pets. Tsu is the designated bug killer and dies her hair green whenever she has a breakdown. Kirishima takes half an hour to get ready in the morning (mostly due to his hair) and Aoyama takes twice as long. Hagakure liked playing with other people’s hair and Shoji was ambidextrous. Todoroki had mommy and daddy issues (not super surprising). Iida has over twenty backup glasses because he keeps breaking them at work, Sero knew every Tik Tok dance on the planet, and Ojirio found Hitoshi scary before getting to know him.

Kaminari, however, Hitoshi got to know the most about.

For whatever reason, Kaminari decided (after seeing Hitoshi not socializing, something very normal for him) that he was going to be his new best friend. Which was sort of counterproductive but whatever. He found he strangely didn’t mind being pestered by Kaminari. The more they hung out together, the more normal Hitoshi could act around him. 

He learned that he had Kaminari pegged  _ all wrong.  _ Not only was he a horrible flirt, but he jokingly flirted with all of his friends. He had about twelve awful pick up lines in his arsenal and used them regularly on whoever was in the room. He called his friends “babe” platonically. Chances were, that’s just how he befriended people. And Hitoshi wasn’t special, actually.

Which was totally fine, he was fine. 

Kaminari was also super touchy. Hitoshi was suspecting he was somewhat touch starved. He was constantly draping himself over his friends when they were sitting in the break room, and hugging people and tugging on them to get their attention. And he needed a lot of attention. He wasn’t very school smart, but he was super creatively smart. Not only could he sing and play the guitar, but he played basketball and was a talented artist. 

He had the tendency to talk louder than he means to, and has unmediated ADHD. He still takes care of his Nintendogs every day and owns excessive Pikachu memorabilia. 

After getting used to hanging around him, Hitoshi half expected to get annoyed by his constant presence and chatter. Extroverts like him usually wore him thin pretty quickly. So he was pleasantly surprised when that wasn't the case. Even more surprised when Hitoshi found himself trying to get Kaminari’s attention and spend more time with him. Which was strange for Hitoshi.

One of his popular excuses was helping the band set up the stage. Once, Hitoshi asked why they didn’t just leave the instruments on the stage.

“Someone stole a microphone stand, once.” Midoriya had told him.

“A microphone stand?” Hitoshi had asked. “What happened?”

When Midoriya had turned to him and- in the most serious voice he had ever heard- said; “You don’t want to know the answer to that question.” 

Hitoshi let it be.

But he had his bets on Dabi being somehow involved.

Anyway, once when he was helping set up the microphones, he had been left alone with Jirio onstage. He was trying to help raise the stand for her when, randomly, she had said;

“So. Kaminari.”

Confused, Hitoshi stopped what he was doing. “What about him?”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “Nothing. Just that, Y’know. I dated him once. Before Yaoyarozu and I met.” 

Adjusting the microphone stand to her height, Hitoshi turned to face her. “What are you hinting at?”

Again, she shrugged. “I dunno. Just that if uh…. Hypothetically… someone wanted to date him, I would know how to go about that. You wouldn’t know anyone who falls into that category, would you?”

Hitoshi flinched, was he that obvious? He tightened his hold on the microphone stand and yanked it up, elongating it to about his own height.

“Bitch.” she said.

“Shortie,” he responded.

…

_ You’re something out of a dream _

_ Messing with my head _

_ And I’ve been looking for you _

_ Are you hiding? _

_ ‘Cause I like the way you’re calling to me  _

Hitoshi refocused on his task. Manning the counter wasn’t hard unless the band was playing. After Jirio had scared him off setup, he had returned to working at the counter. Unfortunately for him, the band was playing, and from his spot behind the coffee bar, Hitoshi got a perfect view of Kaminari’s side profile as he strummed his guitar.

Which was super distracting.

Fortunately, no one was in the mood for coffee at four pm. So he was able to oggle Kaminari as much as he wanted to, so long as he didn’t get caught.

Also fortunately, the only other person at the bar was Aoyama, who was preoccupied with his phone. 

_ It took a while for the medicine to sink in _

_ Blow out the fog and remove all the cobwebs _

_ Now I’m clear I can hear myself think straight… _

Now that he had time to think, he wondered what he was going to do about the Jirio situation. Now that he knew she knew, he wondered who else did, how obvious it was. Had she told anyone? 

Hitoshi hadn’t even been worrying about his sort-of crush on Kaminari, least if all worrying over how to tell him. He wasn’t sure he wanted him to know at all.

But Jirio did say she knew Kaminari well… maybe if he asked her, she would tell him the best way to relay the news. Hitoshi honestly hadn’t thought about getting help, he generally liked doing things on his own. 

But he was starting to get scared of doing this on his own. This task was starting to seem so overwhelming. There were so many things that could go wrong. And if he messed everything up, (worst case scenario) Kaminari wouldn’t want to be around him anymore. It was almost worrying how much Hitoshi was starting to enjoy their friendship. He didn’t want to risk ruining it. 

_ My girl’s  _

_ Got a switchblade _

_ A bright light _

_ On the cityscape _

_ Wherever she goes _

_ I’m gonna chase… _

_ You’re something out of a dream _

Hitoshi tapped his fingers against the wood on the bar. He’d talk to Jirio after her performance.

…

As it turned out, Jirio was leaving after this performance, and- panicking- Hitoshi offered to walk her to her car. She gave him a knowing look and let him do it. 

They walked across the mostly empty parking lot in silence. They reached her car, but she didn’t open the door or go inside. She leaned her back against the car door and stared him down, making him squirm. Then they both tried to talk at the same time.

“Sorry, you first.” said Hitoshi.

Jirio sighed, “I’m sorry for scaring you earlier.” she began, “Kaminari is my homeboy, I gotta look out for him.”

Hitoshi nodded, “Fair enough. Though, I think you have the wrong idea.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, no you don’t. But that isn’t my main problem right now.” Hitoshi tugged at his shirtsleeve. “Problem is… I have been attempting to tell Kaminari I can hear his voice in my head, but I can’t really seem to, Y’know, say it.”

Jirio widened her eyes. “Kaminari is your soulmate?” she asked. Hitoshi nodded. “Now that does complicate some things.”

“You think?” Hitoshi snapped. “I feel like I’ve waited too long! If I mention it now, he’ll think I’m weird for not saying it earlier. But every time I try to say it, I get tongue tied worrying about what to say or do. I can’t mess this up, Jirio.”

Jirio leaned her face into her hand, making her earring jingle. Today, they looked like little geckos hanging by their tails. 

“That’s a tough one. I didn’t even know Kaminari had a soulmate. And just because you’re soulmates, doesn’t mean he’s going to date you. I mean, just look at Bakugo and Midoriya.”

Hitoshi nodded as his stomach churned. Soulmates were a tricky thing. Not everyone had them. In fact, less than half the population did. People- ever since soulmates started popping up- assumed soulmates meant romance because of how they worked. A pair (occasionally more than two, actually) of soulmates were always close to the same age and were never related. So people assumed that this was someone’s way of showing you who you were supposed to end up with. But that wasn’t always the case. 

There’s no real scientific explanation for soulmates. Some people are just so in sync their brainwaves mash together. Why that results in hearing the other person sing inside you head, no one really knows. But if you sing something trying to relay a message or personal information, it just won’t go through. Hitoshi had tried when he was in elementary school, singing his name and address and a bunch of other personal stuff, but Kaminari must not have heard him at all. Sometimes Hitoshi would hear Kaminari singing random made up melodies, sometimes about random things he was doing. He must not have even been thinking about Hitoshi when he had been doing it. Or maybe that didn’t count as personal information? It felt like a stupid rule either way.

Having a soulmate wasn’t really like… they weren’t your other half. It was like socks. Some socks came in perfect matching sets and others came in random bundles. You could wear any two socks on your feet and no one would be able to tell they weren’t perfectly matching. They would work just fine. But some people had matching socks, and those just looked a little nicer. 

Whether you ended up in a romantic partnership with your soulmate or not, your soulmate was a guaranteed friend for life. Your souls were linked, you were literally tethered together by the universe because you were compatible. Whether that be romantic or platonic, you were meant to know one another. 

Admittedly, Hitoshi hadn’t had any idea that Midoriya and Bakugo were soulmates until Jirio had just now said it. Though, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Sometimes he would catch them making similar mannerisms and facial expressions and speech patterns. (Hitoshi would never forget being started by twin angry glares from the two of them. Never again) He had chalked that up to being childhood friends… and it probably had a hand in it, at least. But Bakugo and Midorya had a weirdly complex relationship that he didn’t hope to understand. That aside, he was fairly certain they didn’t like one another like that. He was still pretty sure Bakugo had something going on with Kirishima, no matter what Sero said. Preeeettty sure.

Then there were soulmates like Aizawa and Hizashi, who could have whole telepathic arguments and then say out loud that Aizawa was stepping out to go buy cat food. He didn’t quite understand how they got along so well, (since their personalities were so different) but they were perfectly in sync. It was like they were on the same train of thought all the time. Sometimes Aizawa would in a grumpy mood and Hizashi would burst into the kitchen with his husband’s favorite burrito because he just Knew.

Hitoshi liked the idea that he was specifically crafted to be Kaminari’s friend. He was strangely secure knowing Kaminari would be in his life forever. 

Which was why it was best if he didn’t fuck this up. Who would want to be stuck with someone who thought they were weird for the rest of their lives?

“As someone who’s actually dating their soulmate, let me tell you-“

“Wait, Yaoyarozu’s your soulmate?” Hitoshi gasped.

Jirio sighed heavily, “Yes Yaoyarozu’s my soulmate. Anyway, I only got that far by actually communicating with her about it. My advice? Stop overthinking it. It’s just Kaminari. He’s not weirder than you.”

She flipped him a quick peace sign. “Anyway, gotta bounce. Don’t make a mess of things while I’m gone.”

And with that, she swung the door of her car open, got in, and drove off.

…

Surprising no one, Hitoshi was actually not very good at not overthinking. 

He had promised himself that the next time he talked to Kaminari, he would just say it. I would come out naturally and normally and it would be fine.

This, of course, was not what happened.

The sun was setting, and all Hitoshi had to do was hand wash the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. This, of course, couldn’t be easy, so Kaminari and Sero were tasked to do it with him.

“I’m just saying, tamagotchi is making a come back, man.” Kaminari was saying.

“Sure it is, sure it is.” said Sero, non believingly. 

“It  _ is.”  _ said Kaminari. “You’re on my side, right, Shinso?”

Hitoshi gave a sharp intake of breath through his teeth. “Yikes,” he reported.

Sero laughed and Kaminari did that cute thing where he wrinkled his nose and pretended to be mad. “This disgrace will not be forgotten.”

Finishing scrubbing his current dish, placing it in the “clean” pile, and picking up a new one, Kaminari began humming to himself,

_ Scrubbing plates, oh scrubbing plates _

_ Makin em squeaky cleeaaannn… _

The familiar voice echoed in Hitoshi’s head.

“Damn, your soulmate must hate you, huh?” Sero commented.

“What do you mean? I’ll have you know I was a delight to have in class.” Kaminari rebutteled. “I’m sure they’ll love me. What about you? Hear from yours recently?”

They spoke in a calm tone, the two of them have probably had this conversation before. Hitoshi, on the other hand, froze.

“Just last week, man. She was screaming Brittany Spears at the top of her lungs. Sometimes I wish I had context for the things she does, dude.” said Sero, shaking his head.

Hitoshi scratched the inside of his wrist, placing his clean dish on the clean pile and grabbing a new one. 

“What about you, Shinso? Do you have a soulmate?” Kaminari asked.

Hitoshi nearly dropped his plate in the dirty soap water.

‘Okay Hitoshi, just mention it casually. Be normal, be cool.’ He thought to himself.

“Oh, yeah. He sings a lot.”

“Oh yeah?” said Sero. “That’s tight, man. I just got a new pair of headphones and lemme tell you, they’re so good it sounds like it’s soulmate noise. Like legit, it’s basting the sound right into your head.”

“No way. What brand?” asked Kaminari.

And just like that the subject was dropped. He hadn’t even managed to bring it up.

“You know me, I only be buying the best.”

“Beats again?”

“Yep.”

“You’re boring, man.”

Sero stacked his clean bowl on the clean pile. “Boring? Nah. Beats are the  _ best  _ way to blast WAP in your ears at three am.”

“WAP again? I said it once I’ll say it again, you’re boring.” said Kaminari.

“Oh yeah? And you have such refined tastes?”

“I do, actually.” Kaminari said. “I just found out about a new band last week and I’ve been listening to them nonstop.”

Hitoshi’s ears perked. After years of listening to Kaminari’s voice, Hitoshi had accidentally picked up his music taste as well. So anything that Kaminari was obsessed with, Hitoshi was bound to like as well. 

“Really? What’s it called?” Hitoshi asked.

Kamari turned to him, eyes bright and smile brighter. “They’re called AJR. I’m literally obsessed. I’m trying to get Jirio to include some of their numbers in our lineup. Here, I’ll send some of them to you.”

He opens up his phone and got all the way to his iMessage app before realizing;

“Wait, I don’t have your number.”

Again, panicking, Hitoshi said, “I uh, I have yours.”

Kaminari looked up from his phone. “You what?”

Hitoshi placed his newly scrubbed cup on the clean pile. “Don’t you remember? When we met? You wrote your phone number on my hand?”

“No, I remember,” His eyes were wide, wondering. “I just didn’t think you’d, like, write it down or anything.”

Sero cleared his throat loudly. “Dishes anyone?” he scolded. 

Kaminari’s face turned bright pink and he put his phone back in his pocket, and quickly returned to his task.

A moment of silence passed, and Hitoshi’s stomach squirmed. 

‘Say something’, he told himself.

“I’ll text you when I get home, then you can send me some songs.”

Kaminari brightened immediately. “Sounds like a plan.”

…

_ … shoot me down, but I won’t fall, _

_ I am titanium _

Hitoshi took out his earphones, pausing the music. 

Another thing he had learned about Kaminari? He liked texting with a lot of Emojis. He had texted him when he got home from work as promised, and Kaminari had sent a flurry of emoticons in response and sent him twelve songs. He was lying on his back in his bed listening to “Netflix Trip” when he heard Kaminari’s voice in his head.

He seemed to be singing to himself idly, as if he barely recognized he was doing it. 

_ Shoot me down, but I won’t fall… _

Kaminari trailed off, letting the rest of the song lay dead. Hitoshi picked at his fingernails. He doesn’t sing often, he doesn’t like the sound of his singing voice. It was raspy and squeaky and just bad in general. But Jirio had told him to take initiative.

So he steadied himself, and, his voice just above a whisper, he sung.

_ I am titanium. _


	3. I Look at You Soft and I Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminari flushed a violent shade of red and refused to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. Finally, he managed;
> 
> “Neat.”
> 
> “Why is ‘neat’ your default for awkward situations?”
> 
> Kaminari threw up his hands. “I don’t know! It just is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay gang, whose ready for more of this??  
> Songs in this fic:  
> Daft Pretty Boys by Bad Suns and OurVinyl  
> Weak by AJR  
> And the title is from Strawberry Blond by Mitski

The next day, Hitoshi did see Kaminari right away. In fact, Hitoshi had been in the break room with Mina when the band had been performing.

_ Girl you waste your time on _

_ Daft pretty boys _

_ With all the time in the world for _

_ Chasing pretty girls  _

_ Yeah you waste your time on  _

_ Daft pretty boys _

_ I’ve got no time to waste in another pretty face _

Hitoshi was fully familiar with this song, Kaminari sang lead on it. Which meant Hitoshi had to listen to hours of him practicing it. 

_ I’ve got no time to waste on another pretty face! _

Then the break room got busy again. People going in and out, putting away equipment. At the tail end of the commotion, Kaminari and Jirou came in, chatting.

“... but I don’t think we need  _ another  _ Glass Animals song in the lineup.” Kaminari was saying.

“And we need another one of your hyperfixations instead?” Jirou shot back

“AJR is no hyperfixation! And if it was, what of it?”

Jirou sighed and slumped down on the couch with Hitoshi. “Hey Denki,” she said, “tell Shinso that thing you were telling me earlier, about yesterday.”

Hitoshi tensed, immediately knowing what she was referring to. He glared at her, but then Kaminari smiled and the glare fell flat.

“Oh man, you’ll never believe it!” he began. “I was singing to myself as I was doing homework, as I do, and I wasn’t really paying attention. And  _ then _ my soulmate starts singing back to me!”

Hitoshi managed a small smile.

“I know it doesn’t sound super impressive,” Kaminari continued, “but my soulmate never sings! It’s the first time I’ve heard his voice in forever, besides just humming. At least, I think they’re a ‘he’. It was hard to tell. They were talking really quietly and only sang like, three words. But their voice was pretty deep. But that might’ve just been because it was late and their voice was all sleepy scratchy.”

Hitoshi gave a soft shrug, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. “That’s really cool, man.”

“Right? I tried it again but they didn’t respond. Maybe they fell asleep or something. But I-“

Just then, the break room door opened and Sero walked in. “Kaminari!” he said, breaking up the conversation. “Yesterday you said you were gonna teach me that Billie Eilish Tik Tok dance! You can’t avoid me forever!”

Kaminari looked up from his conversation. “Right now?” he asked.

“Yeah right now!” said Sero, “You  _ promised! _ ”

Kaminari sighed and walked over to his friend. “Oh the Tik Tok,” Jirou sighed, “when will you give it a rest, Sero?”

Placing his phone down on the coffee table, he spoke. “When I get as many followers as Kaminari does.” 

“How many followers does Kaminari have?” Hitoshi asked.

Kaminari shrugged. “I dunno. Last time I checked like… ten k? It might be more now.”

“Ten  _ what? _ ” Hitoshi sat straight up in his seat, and Kaminari just laughed.

“Oh you haven’t heard?” Jirou interjected. “Sparky posts thirst traps and singing snippets on the internet and the people flock to him.”

Kaminari shrugged. “What can I say, I’m adorable.”

Hitoshi stared at the ground, attempting to do mental math. “I’m sorry,  _ how _ many followers?”

The sound of Kaminari’s laugh echoed in his ears. He wondered for a moment, if that counted as music, and if it did, would Hitoshi be able to hear it every time someone else made him laugh?

“What, you don’t believe me?” he said, casually placing his hands on his hips. “Do you have a Tik Tok?”

“Yeah,” said Hitoshi, like a liar.

“Cool, I’ll text you my url  _ after  _ Hinta stops being a baby.”

Sero stuck his tongue out at him.

The next few minutes included watching Kaminari and Sero make weird arm movements and swinging their hips at random while soft music played from Sero’s phone. Eventually, when no one was paying attention to them anymore, Jirou leaned over and whispered to him.

“Y’know, when I said to ‘just talk to him’, I meant like, face to face.”

Hitoshi sighed. “I know that! I’m getting to it.” When Jirou glared at him, he added; “It’s harder than it looks, okay?”

“It’s Kaminari?” she said, not at all convinced. 

“I’m aware!” Hitoshi hissed, “I’ll get to it!”

“You better,” she warned, “or I’ll…. I don’t know. I’ll do something.”

He nodded. He was well aware of Jirou’s capabilities, he wouldn’t try to test her. But he doubted it would be that easy.

…

Hitoshi had been working at The Musical Chair for over two months now, and he was starting to wonder how his life had been before. He was so used to walking from his house to school to the restaurant. Seeing familiar faces at work and then seeing them again at school. Hearing Kaminari’s voice in his head and then hearing it again at his job. 

The gossip about who's dating who (“No you don’t understand, Uraraka said she saw Bakugo and Midoriya in the electrical closet. There’s no heterosexual explanation for that!” “There could be! Besides,  _ I  _ saw Kirishima’s snap story. He was hanging out with Bakugo for five hours over the weekend! Now  _ that’s _ homosexual behavior.”) as background noise while scrubbing dishes. Gritting his teeth while dealing with difficult customers. Watching ghostbusters in the break room while Kaminari sat too close to him and played with the holes in Hitoshi’s jeans.

He was getting really used to the shenanigans his co-workers pulled. He saw Todoroki have a mental breakdown when Sato split nearly boiling water down the front of his shirt. He tripped over Aizawa sleeping on the floor of the kitchen. He’s seen Mina dance on the tables to the breaking bad theme while helping him clean up after closing. He’s seen Midoriya and Bakugo in an  _ actual  _ screaming match. Like and actual one. They seem to scream at each other a lot, but that’s just how they operate. They’re never  _ actually _ mad at each other. The one time they actually got mad at each other, they were arguing about something dumb in the break room and their voices got louder and louder until they were screaming and everyone was looking at them. Bakugo had said something- Hitoshi couldn’t remember what it was (he had probably blocked it from his memory)- and Midoriya immediately decked him in the face. Then Bakugo had launched himself at the other boy and Kirishima and Shoji and to pull them apart. And Hitoshi had seen Bakugo angry before, and he had been Midoriya upset, but he had  _ never  _ seen Midoriya look like that. He looked  _ furious _ . It was actually really scary, seeing him throwing punches and screaming “Take it back take it back!”

But yeah,  _ the Tik Tok thing  _ was what threw him. 

Hitoshi had gone home that day and downloaded Tik Tok and found Kaminari’s page after he had texted it to him. He also found out what thirst traps were that day. Yeah, insomnia was winning this round.

And thus he returned to work the next day with no sleep.

But seriously, the idea that Hitoshi could save videos of Kaminari singing on his phone to play whenever he wanted to? Elite. He heard enough of Kaminari’s voice at random intervals throughout the day, but being able to press play and hear Kaminari’s voice whenever he wanted? Now that was an experience.

So when he returned to work the next morning and Kaminari asked if he watched any of his Tik Toks, Hitoshi said “yes” like a normal person.

Then he decided that was enough confrontation for the day and he would bring up the soulmate thing tomorrow.

…

It was a week before anything eventful happened. 

Hitoshi had been running an order into the kitchen when Midoriya intercepted him asking if Hitoshi could take his order into the kitchen for him. Hitoshi had decided to be a good friend and not mention that Midoriya had been avoiding the kitchen like the plague for a week and just do it.

He slapped the two sticky notes down on the island, making Sato and Bakugo jump, and said, “These are Ojirio’s problem now. I’m on break.” Then he left before Bakugo could give him a sarcastic retort.

Entering the break room, he saw two things. One; Todoroki was asleep on the couch. Two; Kaminari was poured over the coffee table doing homework.

Actually, he didn’t really seem to be doing it at all. He was just staring at it, calculator in one hand and pencil in the other. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. He was so focused, he didn’t notice Hitoshi until he sat down next to him, startling him.

“Oh! Shinso, it’s you.” he said. He placed the pencil back down on the coffee table. He looked drained. Hitoshi learned over Kaminari’s shoulder at his papers, recognizing the math.

“Circles, huh?” he said.

“Oh my  _ god  _ I hate it so much.” he said. “They’re just circles, man! Just fucking circles! It doesn’t HAVE to be complicated! You draw the circle, boom, done. What is this radius bullshit? I hate math.”

“Wow. Now those are some strong opinions.” Hitoshi said, sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the couch.

Kaminari sighed and leaned back to sit next to him. “I know. I just… I’m not good at all this. I never have been. Numbers are so  _ hard. _ And it’s like, everyone else is just better at it than me and I don’t know why. And I can’t ask for help because everyone will think I’m dumb.”

“Why would anyone think you’re dumb?” Hitoshi asked.

“Because they already do.” said Kaminari, like it was obvious. “People expect me to be stupid because I am. And the more things I don’t understand, the more I don’t get as quickly as everyone else… admitting it is just like- adding fuel to the flame, Y’know?” He tucked a stray hair behind his ear. “I’d just rather not. It’s not worth it. If I asked for help with everything I didn’t understand, I’d never do anything on my own. And then I would have to explain what exactly I don’t understand about it and why, and I don’t  _ know _ that. Besides, I don’t want to bother anyone.”

Suddenly, Kaminari laughed. “Sorry. That’s a lot. You just asked about circles, not my whole life’s story.”

“It’s fine,” Hitoshi promised. “You’ve got a learning disability, don’t you?”

“Yeah, ADHD, how’d you know?”

Hitoshi tapped the side of his head. “Nurodivergents can sense each other.” Kaminari tilted his head to the side, and a lock of hair fell in his face. “I know school can make you feel stupid, but I promise you’re not. At least, I don’t think so. You’re one of the smartest people I know.”

Kaminari gave Hitoshi a little half smile that crinkled his right eye, like he didn’t believe him. “Smartest people you know? Me?” He nudged Hitoshi in the side like he was telling a joke and expecting a laugh.

But Hitoshi nodded. “Yeah. You may not be good at math, but who cares about math? Jirou said you picked up a guitar for the first time two weeks before your first gig and you rocked it. You have no formal vocal training and you have one of the best voices I’ve ever heard. You only draw for fun and you’re great at it. You're a quick learner when it’s something you care about.”

Kaminari flushed a violent shade of red and refused to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. Finally, he managed;

“Neat.”

“Why is ‘neat’ your default for awkward situations?”

Kaminari threw up his hands. “I don’t know! It just is!”

Hitoshi laughed, and Kaminari did too. “Thanks,” he said.

“Don’t mention it.” Hitoshi leaned forward to look at the math problems sitting on the coffee table. “I think I had this same homework sheet. I could help you with it, if you want.”

Kaminari looked immediately dubious. “Are you sure? You don’t have to. I can figure it out on my own if I need to.”

“I don’t mind.” He said. “Not unless you do.”

Kaminari looked down at his homework, then back at Hitoshi. “Yeah ok. I don’t mind if it’s you.”

Not quite sure how to respond to that, Hitoshi nodded. “Okay so number one…”

…

Hitoshi sat in his car pulling it into park. He tapped his finger in the steering wheel. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It was just Kaminari. 

“Jesus, what am I doing here?” He thought aloud to himself. 

He could probably chalk it up to offering to help Kaminari with his homework. Ever since then, Kaminari had been actively asking for assistance. Not super often, but often enough for it to mean something. 

He had already learned that Kaminari didn’t like having to do school work in front of anyone in fear of being judged, and he really didn’t like asking for help. So the fact that he kept coming to Hitoshi for help was like the Kaminari equivalent of a wolf rolling on their back and exposing their stomach. Exposing an area of weakness. That was a huge sign of trust, and Hitoshi was nearly overwhelmed at how that made him trust Kaminari that much more.

Maybe it was a soulmate thing. Hitoshi had heard that talking to your soulmate about personal stuff was easier than it was with other people because your souls were knit. Your minds were already so similar that it was  _ that _ much easier to understand one another. Or something like that.

So when Kaminari had been complaining about how Ms. Nemuri had assigned them a math test on Monday, Hitoshi had said he had the same teacher. Kaminari had asked for help studying for the test over the weekend, Hitoshi (naturally) agreed, and now he was parked in front of the Kaminari household.

Hitoshi took a deep breath and walked up the driveway. He was totally calm and collected. Nothing was going to surprise him this time.

He rang the doorbell.

He heard the sound of loud footsteps, growing louder as someone got closer. Then Kaminari’s voice yelling; “I’ll get it!” And then the door swung open.

Kaminari stood in the threshold with the biggest grin. Instead of his usual flannel and darker color schemes, he wore a almost neon red Nike hoodie and ripped light blue jeans. Hitoshi wondered if there really was a dress code for work and no one told him. 

“Hey!” He said, sounding delighted to see him. “Here, come in.” He stood aside, allowing room for Hitoshi to step inside. 

‘If you keep being this adorable, you’re going to send me to the hospital for cardiac arrest.’ Hitoshi thought bitterly.

Nonetheless, Hitoshi stepped inside.

The house itself was very quaint. He passed five potted plants on his way to the staircase. They passed by the living room and a woman stood up from the couch. She was short- shorter than Kaminari- with black wispy black hair that was pulled back in a bun. (Kaminari must get the blond hair from his dad, then).

“Hello there!” she said brightly. She looked to Kaminari expectantly.

“Shinso, this is my mom.” He said.

Hitoshi waved and the woman nodded. “Ah, yes. Denki has told me all about you!”

“He has?” He asked, sounding much more surprised than he meant to sound.

“I tell my mom about all my friends.” Kaminari explained.

“Oh yes.” Kaminari’s mom agreed, “I know all of the uh… the ‘tea’. Did I say that right, Denki? The ‘tea’?”

Kaminari stared at the floor, looking like he wished the void would come and swallow him up. Hitoshi resisted the urge to laugh. “Yep, mom. That was definitely something you just said.”

His mom clapped her hands together delightedly. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Shinso! You two have fun!”

“Thanks, mom!” said Kaminari, already halfway up the stairs.

Hitoshi followed Kaminari up the stairs and into what must have been his room. It was so cluttered Hitoshi had a hard time comprehending it. There was barely any space in the walls left that wasn’t covered by posters or Polaroid photos and Hitoshi could barely see the floor because it was covered in clothes and bean bag chairs. Kaminari managed to maneuver through the mess to sit on his bed. Where the covers were unmade and his homework sat on top.

Hitoshi attempted to wade past the mess but was less graceful, stepping in several shirts and a lego before reaching the bed. Thank god he was wearing shoes. Then he remembered he was wearing shoes, and took them off, discarding them on the floor (he doubted Kaminari cared where he put them) before hopping on the bed.

“I know my room looks messy,” said Kaminari, “but I have a system.”

“Sure you do.” Hitoshi agreed.

He grabbed the textbook and flipped it open to a page he had all but memorized. “First we’re gonna have to start with radials.”

Kaminari groaned and fell on his back. “Oh this is going to take forever!”

…

Twenty minutes later, Kaminari was laying with his head in the textbook, and Hitoshi tapped his crown with a pencil.

“C’mon, we’ve got two practice questions left.” He reminded.

Kaminari lifted his head. “I can’t do this anymore, Shinso. Seriously. I honestly think my brain might explode if I do any more of this work.”

Hitoshi sighed, “Fine, we can take a break.”

Suddenly sitting straight up like he had never been tired, Kaminari beamed at him. “Great! I’m going to go get some snacks. Brain food, you know. Do you like pretzels? I’m getting pretzels. Be right back.”

Kaminari hopped of the bed and weaved his way out of the room. Hitoshi could hear him running down the stairs and pouring pretzels into a bowl and running back up loudly while he put all the work in a little pile so it wouldn’t get lost.

When Kaminari returned, he all but leapt back on the bed. He placed the bowl he was hiding between the two of them. “Pretzels.” he said.

“Nice.” Hitoshi responded.

They ate in relative silence until Kaminari said; “Why does this feel so awkward? It’s just us.”

Hitoshi scratched his jaw. “Maybe it’s because we’ve never hung out outside of work before?”

“That might be it.” Kaminari agreed. “I don’t think I’ve ever hung out with any of the guys from work one on one before. What do guys do when they hang out?”

Hitoshi shrugged, he wasn’t exactly a social butterfly.

“We could braid each other’s hair.” Kaminari sighested.

“What? No.” said Hitoshi.

“We could do face masks!”

“You have face masks?”

Kaminari gestured to his face; “This doesn’t just happen.” Hitoshi snorted. “Oh! We could paint each other’s nails.”

“I think you’re describing a teenage girl’s sleepover.”

Kaminari sighed. “I  _ was  _ just watching High School Musical. Is that a ‘no’ on the nails?”

“That’s a no.”

“We could watch High School Musical.”

“Hard pass.”

“Boo!”

Hitoshi tried not to laugh, but it was easy to laugh with Kaminari around. Kaminari furrowed his eyebrows together, thinking. “Ah jeez, I might be out of ideas.” He rubbed his eye. Then he realized he rubbed his eye.

“Oh no! Did I smudge anything?” he asked.

“Smudge what?” 

“My eyeliner! Is it smudged?”

Kaminari leaned in close and Hitoshi tried to focus on his eye. “Uh, I don’t think so?” He said. “You wear makeup?”

“Not a lot, and not super often. Why?”

Hitoshi picked at his fingers and debated telling Kaminari anything. But then he remembered it was Kaminari; his soulmate. He could tell him anything. Except that he was his soulmate, apparently. Oh the irony.

“When I was younger, I wanted to learn to use makeup to cover up my eyebags, but I felt weird asking people for help about it, so I never did.”

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense. I only learned how to because Jirou kept using me as a cosmetic dummy.” he said, earning him another laugh from Hitoshi. Then, Kamimari’s eyes widened, like he suddenly had an idea. “Hey, I know! Why don’t I teach you?”

Hitoshi sat up straight. “What?”

“Yeah! C’mon, you’re helping me with something I feel awkward asking for help for, let me return the favor. Please?” Kaminari looked up at him with pleading, puppy dog eyes and Hitoshi really wished he wouldn’t do that because now he would have to agree.

“Fine.”

Kaminari beamed and somehow Hitoshi knew this would be worth it. “Great! I’ll get the stuff, don’t move!”

Once again hopping off the bed he picked up a tiny pink chest from one of his desks and then sat back down across from Hitoshi. He opened the chest and revealed what looked like water color pallets but with skin tones and several brushes.

“Okay,” he began, “first we gotta find your color.”

He held various pallets up to his face and eventually, decided on one. “Why the heck are you so pale?”

“It’s natural.” Hitoshi explained.

Kaminari opened the case he chose and took one of the brushes, then he collected some of the pallet onto the brush and looked up at Hitoshi.

“This is eyeshadow.” He explained. “It’s going to match your skin tone and go over your upper eye so, hopefully, we won’t be able to see how dark it is.”

“Roger.” said Hitoshi.

“Okay, close your eyes.”

He did as told. Then, Hitoshi could feel Kaminari’s hand cup his left cheek, holding his face still. His hand was warm while the brush was cold over his eyelid. For some reason, Hitoshi hadn’t really considered that Kaminari would be touching his face. He probably should have thought about that first.

Because now there was literally nothing else he could think about or focus on. Just Kaminari’s hands in his face, pulling him closer so he could see. Hitoshi felt like his face was burning. Kaminari was talking about something, colors and color mixing and foundation but everything was fuzzy in his head (like tv static) and everything he said went in one ear and out the other.

His heartbeat was too loud and everything felt light for some reason and he wondered if he was having a sensory overload because it felt like his senses were being overloaded and if he  _ did  _ have a sensory overload, how would he be able to explain that to Kaminari? ‘Hello, I exploded because your hand is warm.’

Kaminari pulled back his hands for a moment and put down the brush. He picked up what looked like a travel sized shampoo bottle filled with tan colored goo. “Now, this foundation is my color,” he began, “so I’m just gonna apply it lightly and hope so it doesn’t get too dark.”

Hitoshi nodded, hoping it looked like he had been paying attention the whole time. Kaminari squeezed the tube and only the teeniest amount came out in the index finger and Hitoshi instinctively closed his eyes again. He felt like looking in Kaminari’s eyes while he was  _ that _ close to his face was waaaaaaay too intimate. 

Kaminari pulled his face in close again, dabbing at his under eyes with his index finger to get some of the concealer- foundation?- on, and then rubbing it in with his thumb. He hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. He tried to memorize this feeling, save it for later, because it probably wasn’t going to happen again.

The random thought hit him like a freight train. This probably wasn’t going to happen again. Kaminari was only touching his face because he was helping Hitoshi apply make-up. Not because of the reason Hitoshi wanted him to (he was surprised that he had a specific reason in which he wanted to be touched), he wasn’t touching him  _ at all  _ in the way he wanted. And he probably never would. (It scared him, suddenly, that he  _ wanted  _ so badly). Kaminari didn’t like Hitoshi the way Hitoshi liked him, why would he? He didn’t even know they were soulmates. That a  _ big  _ thing Hitoshi was keeping from him. Actually,  _ two  _ big things. Why would Kaminari like someone who was keeping such huge things from him? Even if he liked him now (which he probably didn’t), the truth would come out eventually and Kaminari would hate him for keeping it in for so long.

Finally being forced to think about it, that tiny crush he had in Kaminari felt much bigger than the last time he had thought about it. It felt so obvious and in-the-way, like it would spill out of him like water if he opened his mouth. His stomach lurched at the thought- but maybe it wasn’t just a teeny tiny crush anymore. That was terrifying.

The worst part? Hitoshi couldn’t stop thinking that he wanted this. He wanted Kaminari to touch him and love him, he wanted  _ desperately  _ what he couldn’t have. He yearned for it suddenly, so badly, that it left an ache in his chest. 

_ I’m in too deep. _

Kaminari pulled back leaving Hitoshi feeling cold suddenly, without his warmth. “Alright, okay, I think I did alright.”

Hitoshi tried to answer, but suddenly, he couldn’t think of words to speak. Everything in him seemed to ache, and he was afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he opened it. 

Was that what he was afraid of? Why he didn’t dare tell Kaminari what he felt? Why he wouldn’t tell him they were soulmates? He was afraid of what might happen afterward? Afraid of what Kaminari might say? Afraid of rejection?

Thankfully, he was saved from answering when Kaminari’s mom walked through the door.

“Oh!” she said, “Denki, I told you to clean your room before your friend came over!”

“I did!” He protested, “This  _ is  _ clean!”

His mom sighed. “Is your friend staying over for dinner?” She turned her gaze to him, warmly, “Because  _ of course _ he’s welcome to. Mieko isn’t coming home tonight, so he can have his serving.”

Kaminari nodded. His mom waved before sliding the door shut.

“Why would she ask us about dinner?” Kaminari alsed himself. “It’s only…” he picked up his phone to check the time. “Oh my god it’s five thirty?”

“It’s five thirty?” Hitoshi managed to say, despite the lump in his throat.

“Yep.” said Kaminari. “ _ Did _ you want to stay for dinner?”

“Ah, no, that's okay. I should probably get home soon anyway.” Hitoshi sat back a bit, adjusting his posture. “Whose Mieko?”

“Mieko is my older brother!” said Kaminari, looking excited to talk about him. “He’s the coolest. He’s twenty three and he’s super tall. He’s always out with his friends so he isn’t home a lot, but I promise, he’s  _ super  _ cool. He drives a motorcycle- well, he doesn’t own one, but he knows how to drive one- and he smokes cigarettes. My mom tells me that I shouldn’t think that’s cool but I still do. I mean, it is  _ kind of  _ badass. I tried one when I was ten and almost choked to death so I’m not doing that again. But yeah.”

“Twenty three… shouldn’t he be in college?”

“Well yeah,” said Kaminari, “but he dropped out his freshman year. I don’t really know what he does for a living but he works a lot so it’s not like he’s a deadbeat or anything.”

Hitoshi nodded. He took out his phone to text his parents that he’d be home soon. When he put his phone away again, Kaminari was staring at him.

“What?” 

“Nothing,” said Kaminari. “Is it weird that I find the makeup unsettling? Like, I’m so used to seeing you with eyebags. Without them, you look… weird. Not weird in a bad way, you don’t look bad. It’s just-“

“I know what you mean.” Hitoshi said.

He stood up and Kaminari looked up at him. “You’re leaving already?”

Hitoshi nodded and Kaminari pouted. “Alright, I’ll walk you to your car.”

The two of them walked down the stairs and Hitoshi said a polite goodbye to Kaminari’s mom before the two of them walked down to the driveway to Hitoshi’s car. He unlocked it and got inside, and pressed the ignition. 

“This was fun, we should do it again sometime.” Kaminari said, leaning in through the window.

“Yeah, I-“

Suddenly, Hitoshi’s car’s Bluetooth remembered he had been playing music in the car from his Spotify earlier, and started blasting music.

_ But I’m weak _

_ And what’s wrong with that? _

_ Boy oh boy I love it when I fall for that  _

Hitoshi flinched at the volume and reached for the off button on his phone. When he looked back up, Kaminari was smirking at him.

“I love that song.”

‘Yeah I know, I’ve heard you sing it,’ he thought.

“I know. You recommended that band to me, don’t you remember?” Was what he said instead.

The smirk fell from Kaminari’s fell and for just a moment, he seemed stunned. Then he recovered. “Oh yeah! Haha, of course. Anyway, see you at work?”

“See you.” 

Kaminari stepped back and Hitoshi rolled up the window. As Kaminari’s house disappeared from view, he was left wondering if he was  _ ever _ going to get the courage to tell Kaminari they were soulmates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok kiddos, bets on how long it’ll take for these two to communicate??


	4. Electric Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait,” said Kamimari. “I wanna ask you something.”
> 
> Hitoshi raised his eyebrow in suspicion. “What?”
> 
> Kaminari squirmed in his seat. “Well you see, there’s this Tik Tok trend that-“
> 
> “Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome the the final chapter (dun dun dun)   
> Songs in this fic:  
> Tear in my heart by twenty one pilots  
> Hey Ya by OutKast  
> Talk too much by COIN and coin  
> Maybe, I’m afraid by Lovely the Band  
> And finally: Electric Love by the Børns (also where the title is from)

Hitoshi liked to think that four- almost five months was a very long time for a teenager. Especially in context; the amount of time he has been working at The Musical Chair, and the amount of time he’s known Kaminari.

In that amount of time, he’s been over to his house four times, watched all the high school musical movies with him, got to know him so well he could predict when he was going to do something stupid and get himself hurt, and was in exactly three of his Tik tok videos. 

The first time was pretty uneventful.

At the point in which it happened, he would consider himself and Kaminari best friends. At least, Kaminari was  _ Hitoshi’s _ best friend. Kaminari seemed to be pretty close with everyone. Hitoshi on the other hand, seemed to scare people off and only had a handful of people who he considered friends. Kamianri being at the top of that handful. 

He had begun seeing Kaminari outside of work; in the school hallways and hanging out in both groups and individually. He totally wasn’t panicking about it. Like Jirou said; it’s just Kaminari. Nothing to freak out about.

What he should be freaking out about was that he still hadn’t managed to tell Kaminari they were soulmates. That was pretty important. And the fact that his stupid crush on Kaminari was getting harder and harder to hide. Also pretty important.

Anyway, back to the Tik Tok thing. Kaminari had been doing a bunch of videos where he would record snippets of his friends throughout work and strung them together, comment on them, and title it “rating my friends throughout the day on a scale of one to ten”. Which was supposed to be funny. Hitoshi personally didn’t understand the humor. But because he’s perpetually weak for Kamimari, when he had asked to do a video of Hitoshi, he had agreed.

It was a weird day. He would be sitting in the break room or behind the counter or waiting tables and look up to suddenly see Kaminari smiling and filming him. When he got home at the end of the day, he checked the app to see if Kaminari posted (no of course he didn’t do this everyday, because that would be obsessive behavior and no, he was not obsessed. He had a very specific reason to be checking it today, that was all. Fuck off) and found the video.

It was just clips of him doing various things with Mario sound tracks in the background. The first was upbeat, with a clip of Hitoshi scrubbing down a table before noticing Kaminari filming, then laughing. The text read: “being helpful so I don’t have to. 9/10”.

The next was a clip on him standing behind the bar, head resting on his hand, looking tired. The music was calmer, and the text read; “dozing off behind the counter because he’s not allowed to steal coffee anymore. Get some sleep eyebag man. Very cute, 10/10”.

Hitoshi snorted, he had only been caught doing that once, and he paid afterwards! 

The next clip was of him and Bakugo yelling at one another over what he recalled was some lady’s weird order being off-menu. The music was quicker and darker and the text read; “in a screaming match with Lord explosion murder. I have never been more afraid, -300/10”.

Last was a small clip of him trying to change the tv channel to fast paced music. He remembered this, they had lost the remote somewhere in the break room and Hitoshi had been attempting to change the channel (which had been stuck on the news) manually with the tiny buttons in the tiny tv. The text read; “cannot figure out the tv, but at least he’s trying. The rest of us gave up. 7/10”.

…

The second time he was featured in a Tik Tok, he had been looking forward to his break after a particularly difficult customer who ordered boba tea without the boba and got mad when they charged her the regular price.

He walked in on the band warming up. Whenever his break lined up with the band practicing or warming up, he would usually sit on the couch quietly and scroll through his phone. And that was exactly what he had been planning to do when he walked in.

He could hear Jirou’s voice and soft guitar playing when he opened the door,

_ She’s the tear in my heart _

_ I’m alive _

_ She’s the tear in my heart _

_ I’m on fire _

_ She’s the tear in my heart  _

_ Take me higher _

_ Then I’ve ever been _

And Yao-Momo talking. “... don’t feel comfortable hitting you on the head, Kamimari. You could get hurt!”

“Hitting Kaminari in the head? What?” Hitoshi asked.

“It’s a Tik Tok trend!” said Kaminari at the same time Tokoyami said; “He wants someone to hit him in the head for that music app again.”

Hitoshi raised an eyebrow. 

_ The song on the radio are okay _

_ But my taste in music is your face _

“Okay so,” Kaminari began, “it’s like, this new trend, right? You sing ‘Hey ya’ on the guitar- you know that song?”

“Yeah, I know it.” Hitoshi confirmed.

“Okay. And whenever the- I’ll be wearing a bowl in my head. And whenever people clap in the song, someone hits my head- the bowl- with a flyswatter.”

“It’s supposed to make the clapping noise.” said Tokoyami.

“I’m still not doing it.” said Yao-Momo. 

“I’ll do it!” said Bakugo from behind the drums. 

“I don’t trust you.” said Kaminari. Then he turned to Hitoshi. “And Tokoyami and Jirou say they won’t ‘indulge my antics’. Do you see the predicament?”

“I see the predicament.” said Hitoshi, walking farther into the room. “Do you want me to do it?”

Kaminari beamed at him. “Yes alright! Shinso comes in with the clutch!”

He hands Hitoshi a fly swatter from the coffee table and sets everything up; putting the bowl in his head, setting up his phone, and sitting down with the guitar.

_ You fell asleep in my _

_ Car I drove the whole time _

_ But that’s okay I’ll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine _

_ I’m driving here I sit  _

_ Cursing my government _

_ For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement  _

“Kyoka?” Kaminari said, looking at her with pleading eyes. “It’ll only take a minute.”

Jirou stopped playing the guitar, setting it on the ground. “If this song sounds like shit because none of you are actually practicing, it’s your funeral.”

“You’re the best!” said Kaminari. He reached over to his phone and just before he hit the record button, he looked over to Hitoshi. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Kaminari press record and bagan strumming his guitar.

_ One, two, three! _

_ My baby don't mess around _

_ Because she loves me so _

_ This I know fo sho! _

Hitoshi slapped the flyswatter against Kaminari’s head twice.

_ But does she really wanna _

_ But can't stand to see me walk out the door _

Again, Hitoshi hit Kaminari with the flyswatter.

_ Don't try to fight the feeling _

_ Because the thought alone is killin' me right now _

Hitoshi hit the bowl again.

_ Thank God for Mom and Dad _

_ For sticking to together _

_ Like we don't know how _

He hit the bowl once more.

_ Hey ya! Hey ya! _

And again he hit Kaminari on the head.

_ Hey ya! Hey ya! _

Hitting the bowl for the last time, Kamimari laughed and stopped recording. “See, Yao-Momo? It didn’t hurt.”

Bakugo laughed. “That’s going to be my favorite one! I still could’ve done it better.”

Kaminari and Hitoshi groaned at the same time.

…

The third time he was featured on Kaminari’s Tik Tok was actually really important and there were several events that led up to it.

The first being that Monday when Hitoshi was waiting tables. Earlier, Jirou had asked when he was planning on telling Kaminari about the soulmate thing and was only a little disappointed when Hitoshi had to tell her he wasn’t sure. 

She was working with Kirishima and Kaminari behind the counter. When Hitoshi looked over, he noticed Jirou and Kaminari in deep conversation. Which- he noted- was odd. Specificity so, because Kaminari looked very serious, while Jirou looked like she was joking around. 

She leaned in close to whisper something in his ear and Kirishima looked away politely. Kaminari pulled back, flushed, and loudly reported his disdain for whatever Jirou had just said, saying “something something bad idea something.”

Jirou rolled her eyes and added something teasingly, and Kaminari looked away, still flushed, almost insecure. And Hitoshi thought- that’s odd. Kaminari is one of the most confident people he knows, he doesn’t exactly fluster easily. Hitoshi probably gets more second hand embarrassment from Kaminari than Kaminari actually gets embarrassed, if anything. 

What could Jirou have possibly said? Some sort of idea? A plan? For what? Hitoshi replayed the scene over in his head. Jirou leaned in close, whispered something in his ear, and then Kaminari pulled away, flushed and-

The realization hit him like a freight train. Kaminari and Jirou dated a while back. When they talked about it, they made it seem like it was decades ago, but it was only a year or so. Jirou obviously didn’t like Kaminari anymore, she was dating Yaoyarozu and they were very happy together. That didn’t mean  _ Kaminari _ didn’t still like  _ Jirou _ . You can still like someone even when you know they won’t like you back. Knowing that doesn’t make you randomly stop liking them. 

Hitoshi sighed inwardly. He  _ knew  _ that. And of course Kaminari liked Jirou. What was there not to like? She was cool without being untouchable like Hitoshi was. She didn’t scare people away. And unlike Hitoshi, she was like, actually attractive. Not a mess of crazy hair and eye bags like Hitoshi was. 

He didn’t know why everything suddenly  _ ached _ so badly. He should have seen this coming. If it wasn’t Jirou, it would have been someone else. Why would Kaminari like Hitoshi? Kaminari was smart and pretty and talented and sweet, he was kind of like… the perfect guy (Hitoshi was NOT biased). Why would someone like him settle for someone like Hitoshi? It was weird that Kaminari was friends with him at all.

And he wished it didn’t  _ hurt  _ so bad. He should know this, he should already  _ know  _ this. But it made his stomach squirm in a way that made him want to throw up and go be anywhere but here. 

But he had to walk past the coffee bar to get his orders into the kitchen. So he sped walked to the door as fast as he could and-

“Hey Shinso!” said Kamimari, ever happy to see him. Hitoshi halted, frozen to the spot.

“Hey,” he said.

“You know how Kyoka and I have vocal practice on Saturdays?”

“Yeah?”

“Well we were thinking of going for ice cream after, and inviting a few friends along. You game?”

Hitoshi’s stomach squirmed. That sounded like a bad idea for multiple reasons. One, Jirou was the only person who knew he liked Kaminari. Two; if Kaminari actually liked Jirou and Hitoshi wasn’t jumping to conclusions, that would be super awkward because Jirou probably didn’t know. 

“Who else is coming?” Hitoshi asked tentatively.

“Me!” said Kirishima, “And probably Midoriya. We haven’t asked him yet.”

“Yao-Momo is busy.” said Jirou forlornly. 

Hitoshi’s insides settled. That was a good group of people. A fairly large group of people. There wouldn’t need to be too much one on one interactions with either Jirou or Kaminari. Perfect. “Sure, what time?”

…

The rest of the week was fairly easy. He kept a safe distance (physical and emotional) from Kaminari. It was safer this way, until Hitoshi moved on from him or he managed to actually verbalize they were soulmates. (If Kaminari and everyone else knew they were soulmates, then he could blame any unnecessary closeness on that). He attempted to say it several times this week, to no avail. He got interrupted once and lost confidence the other two times.

He wondered if he should just lie and tell him he just found out that day or something. But Kaminari knew Hitoshi knew what he sounded like. He sang all the time, there was literally no reason Hitoshi wouldn’t have put two and two together by now. He could just not tell him, and just start singing more often, and make Kaminari put two and two together. But then Kaminari would still ask why Hitoshi didn’t say anything (because again, there’s literally no way he couldn’t have figured it out), and he would have to tell him that he gets so anxious about telling him about it that sometimes he felt like he might actually throw up because he’s  _ that  _ afraid Kaminari will reject him. And then Hitoshi would have to explain that he’s so afraid of Kaminari rejecting him because he cares about him  _ that much  _ and just the thought of him not wanting to be his friend anymore was enough to make him sick to his stomach. And  _ then  _ Kaminari would have to be the dumbest person alive to not realize Hitoshi liked him.

And he may be a bit dim when it came to social stuff sometimes, but no one was  _ that _ stupid. 

The worst part? It was getting really stupid hard to keep this a secret. He felt like he was walking around with his feelings written in his forehead and hoping no one looked at him directly. He kept catching himself staring when he shouldn’t be, and flushing and moving away when he stood too close- despite achingly wanting to be closer.

There would be specific instances where Hitoshi would make a fool of himself because of Kaminari and he would just think that he had finally done it. He had given himself away. There was no way to come back from this. Everyone knew. 

But no one ever did.

And maybe that was a bit paranoid, but Hitoshi tended to be a bit paranoid when he didn’t get enough sleep. And he hadn’t been getting a lot of sleep lately. 

It was kind of sad that he was losing sleep over this. It was just a crush. A big stupid fat crush that he couldn’t get under control. It was made worse by the fact that he literally couldn’t stop thinking about him. Literally. Because he was  _ literally  _ in his head. 

_ You know I talk too much _

_ Honey come put your lips on mine and _

_ Shut me up _

_ And we can blame it all on human nature  _

While he was trying to sleep, while he was in class, at work, in the shower, randomly hearing Kaminari’s voice all day long used to be a nuisance. Now it was more of a distraction. 

_ Stay cool it’s just a kiss _

_ So why you gotta be so talkative  _

_ I talk too much _

_ You talk too much _

…

As Hitoshi sat in his car and turned if they ignition, he felt the same way he did the first time he visited Kaminari’s house almost a month ago. His stomach churned as he opened the door and forced himself to walk up to the ice cream shop.

In his head he repeated what Jirou had told him back when he first approached her with the soulmate thing.  _ It’s just Kaminari, it’s just Kaminari, it’s just Kaminari… _

He walked through the swinging doors and saw his friends immediately. Uraraka was talking loudly, while Midoriya and Kirishima listened intently from opposing sides of the table they sat at. Jirou looked vaguely like she was paying attention, and Tokoyami was the one who noticed him and waved him over. When Kaminari noticed Hitoshi, he smiled warmly at him, and he could feel butterfly wings flapping in his gut.

“We’re debating on what to order.” Kaminari explained as Hitoshi sat down.

“I know what I’m getting.” said Tokoyami.

“How am I supposed to choose  _ one _ flavor of mochi?” said Uraraka. 

“Just get multiple mochi!” suggested Midoriya.

“No you don’t understand, I’m on a budget!”

“I can help pay if you need it?”

“No, I wanna pay for myself.”

Midoriya threw his hands out uselessly. “Then I don’t know what you want from me!”

“Just get the strawberry.” Kirishima sighed.

“I want to order.” said Jirou.

“But Shinso hasn’t made a decision yet.” said Kaminari.

Hitoshi swallowed.  _ It’s just Kaminari,  _ he reminded himself. “I was just going to get a milkshake.”

“Okay, then let’s  _ go _ .” said Jirou.

They stood up and walked over to the counter. Hitoshi positioned himself at the end of the group so he’d be the last one to order. Kaminari was first, so they wouldn’t be standing together in line.

Instead he decided to repeat his order in his head over and over so he wouldn’t mess it up when it was his turn to order.

_ Medium chocolate milkshake, medium chocolate milkshake… _

He heard Midoriya mumbling to himself from where he stood in front of him in the line. Hitoshi couldn’t specifically hear what he was saying, but could tell he was staring at Kirishima, who was currently ordering vanilla ice cream on a waffle cone.

“Everything okay in there?” He asked, knocking his knuckles against the top in Midoriya’s head like he was knocking on a door. 

Midoriya flinched and turned to face him. “What?”

“You were talking to yourself again. And you were staring at Kirishima? You good?” he asked again, a little more concerned this time.

“Oh,” he said. “Yeah, I’m fine. I wasn’t- I wasn’t staring, not at him, I mean. I was staring. But I was staring into space, not at anyone.” He scratched the back of his head like he did when he was nervous. “I’m fine.”

“You said that already.”

“Right.”

“Next!” said the lady at the counter.

Midoriya yelped and hurried forward to make his order. Hitoshi was next. He said his order without messing it up, thank God. Then he sat down with his friends again.

“... not at  _ all _ realistic.” Kaminari was saying.

“What isn’t realistic?” Hitoshi asked, sitting down in the only empty chair, between him and Tokoyami.

Jirou smiled devilishly. “We were talking about how you’d ask out someone you like.”

Hitoshi flinched. Of course.

Kirishima laughed, his ice cream threatening to melt to the side. 

“Oh yeah? How would you do it, if you’re so smart?” said Kaminari.

Kirishima ran a hand through his hair, like he was giving his question some serious thought. “I dunno, that’s a tricky one. I guess I would make it as obvious as I could that I liked him, so that if I wanted to ask him out, it wouldn’t be a surprise, Y’know?” Jirou and Kaminari nodded. Midoriya picked at his fingers. “That way, if he doesn’t mind the way I’m acting, I’ll know if he likes me back or not, and whether it’s safe to ask him out.”

“And if it isn’t safe?” Jirou asked.

Kirishima, with his free hand, made finger guns at her. “Suppress your emotions until they go away.”

“ _ No. _ ” said Jirou.

“Well what would you do?” said Kirishima. 

“No no, don’t ask her, I don’t want to hear this story again.” Kaminari interjected. 

Ignoring him, Jirou smiled. “I wrote a song for Yao-Momo and played it in front of the entire store after closing.”

“Aww, that’s so manly!” said Kirishima, leaning his forearms on the table. “That must’ve happened before I worked here.”

“Just a month or so, yeah.” Jirou confirmed.

Kaminari groaned. Hitoshi slurped his milkshake. If Kaminari  _ did _ like Jirou still, it must be tough to keep hearing that story.

“I remembered that. It was so sweet.” Midoriya agreed.

“What about you?” Jirou asked. “How would you ask out someone you like?”

Midoriya set down his small cup of mint chocolate chip. “Oh, uh…”

“No don’t ask him, he’s terrible at asking people out.” said Uraraka.

“Don’t do this.” Midoriya said warningly.

“He asked me out in a Chick Fil A bathroom.”

“And you said yes?” Hitoshi said, crinkling his nose.

“He was so nervous it was almost cute.” Uraraka confirmed.

Midoriya flushed violently. “That was two years ago, why won’t you let me live that down?”

“Because it was  _ adorable!” _

“I wouldn’t do it in a Chick fil a bathroom- any bathroom- now. I’ve grown past it.” said Midoriya.

“Oh yeah?” said Uraraka, “How would you do it then?”

“Show us the darkest parts of your heart, child.” Tokoyami added.

“Um, I don’t…” he stabbed his ice cream with his spoon. “I dunno. I’d probably do something stupid, and be really really nervous before hand.”

“Mood.” said Kaminari.

“I would write them a long, heartfelt poem.” said Tokoyami, “Entailing all my feelings for them.”

“That’s cute.” said Uraraka.

“What about you, Shinso?” Jirou asked out of nowhere.

Shinso tapped his finger against his plastic cup. “Oof, I’d probably suck at it.” he said. “Honestly, if I actually  _ wanted  _ to ask someone out, I’d wait until he caught on and hope  _ he _ does it.”

“Fair enough.” said Jirou. 

“I should’ve gotten vanilla.” said Uraraka mournfully.

As the conversation switched gears, Hitoshi thought about mentioning how Kaminari hadn’t gotten a chance to share, but decided against it. This wasn’t a thirteen year old girl’s sleepover, it was just polite conversation with friends.

After about an hour and a half, Tokoyami had to take off, then Uraraka had to leave. Then Kirishima offered to take Midoriya home because his mom couldn’t pick him up (baby boy didn’t have a license). Then it was just Hitoshi, Kaminari, and Jirou.

“Hey,” said Kaminari after a bit. “Kyoka is going to Yaoyarozu’s house after this, and she was my ride here. Do you think you can drive me home? I don’t want to bother my mom.”

And because Hitoshi hadn’t slept in two days and made bad decisions when he was sleep deprived (and made bad decisions when Kaminari asked him to) he said; “Yeah, sure.”

He was ninety percent sure Kaminari had only asked because he didn’t want to be third wheeling Jirou and Yaoyarozu for obvious reasons Hitoshi didn’t want to think about. But they waved goodbye to Jirou, and Kaminari got comfortable in the front seat of his car.

Hitoshi cranked up whatever song was on the radio. He didn’t recognize it, but Kaminari seemed to.

_ Maybe I'm just too good _

_ Maybe I'll run away _

_ Maybe I'm over you _

_ Maybe I shouldn't stay _

_ Maybe I just don't care _

_ Maybe I talk too much _

_ But baby I'll be there _

_ Yeah, baby I'll be there _

_ It's been a little hard _

_ I've been a little tough _

_ But maybe all along _

_ I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid _

_ I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid _

He bobbed his head along and hummed to himself. Had they not been soulmates, Hitoshi doubted he would have even heard Kaminari.

Kaminari started talking in a comfortable one sided conversation, rambling about whatever while Hitoshi turned down the music to listen. First he talked about how he made Mina laugh so hard the other day, she snorted water through her nose. Which led into Kaminari ranting about how if Bakugo and Midoriya just sat down and held an actual verbal conversation with one another, they’d start dating. (Hitoshi disagreed, saying that clearly, Bakugo liked Kirishima. They’ve had this argument so many times it seemed of ill point to talk about it anymore). Then he talked about the injustice of having his ds taken away for trying to beat his Nintendogs game. (Kaminari wouldn’t believe him when he said “you can’t beat that game, there’s nothing to beat” and “Nintendo didn’t have an ulterior motive for creating that game, it’s just dogs”). 

Finally, after what seemed like way too soon, Hitoshi pulled into Kaminari’s driveway and unlocked the car doors.

“Wait,” said Kamimari. “I wanna ask you something.”

Hitoshi raised his eyebrow in suspicion. “What?”

Kaminari squirmed in his seat. “Well you see, there’s this Tik Tok trend that-“

“ _ Oh my god _ .” 

“No wait- listen!” 

“How many people refused to do this before you asked me?” Hitoshi asked.

“None!” said Kaminari. “I didn’t even  _ ask _ anyone else! It’s nothing weird, I promise!”

Hitoshi sighed, “What do I have to do for this one?”

“Nothing!” Kaminari promised. “Just sit there and look pretty.”

Hitoshi shrugged uselessly. “Alright, fine.”

Kaminari smiled, opening the app and placed his phone on the dashboard.

Hitoshi noticed the sun was dipping in the sky, making it orange and pink. Soft music began to play from Kaminari’s phone.

_ Baby you’re like lighting in a bottle _

Hitoshi involuntarily stiffened, thinking of the first time he ever saw Kaminari. Standing on stage, guitar in hand, covered in sweat.

_ I can’t let you go now that I’ve got it _

Kaminari shifted in his seat so that he was facing Hitoshi. For a few seconds, they just stared at one another.

_ And all I need- _

“Are we supposed to be just staring at each other?” Hitoshi asked.

“Shut uuuup.”

_ -is to be struck- _

And for just a second, Kaminari’s smile wobbled and his confidence wavered. He suddenly looked nervous.

_ -by- _

Then his face settled, determined.

_ -your electric- _

The rest of the words were lost on him. All noise blurred in his ears. Kaminari reached over the clutch and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Hitoshi didn’t mean to freeze, he just did. There were a million things he thought Kaminari was going to do.  _ This was not one of them. _ Was this just a Tik Tok thing? Did famous Tik Tok people just kiss their friends on camera? Was Hitoshi a joke to him? But he had said he didn’t ask anyone else… he wanted Hitoshi to do it. He had looked nervous. For a moment, a stupid moment, Hitoshi froze.

Kaminari must have noticed Hitoshi wasn’t kissing back and pulled away. Before he had even made it an inch away, Hitoshi missed the warmth. Not thinking- something he should never do- he leaned back in.

His lips tasted like strawberry ice cream and the warmth of it was all he could feel. He felt like worms were wriggling around in his gut and his head felt light.

Eventually they did break apart. Hitoshi didn’t process anything for a couple moments. He just hovered there, just a breath away from Kaminari’s face. His cheeks burned. Then he realized what he just did.

First, he thought he was going to blame this all of his sleep deprivation. He needed to get more sleep. He needed to  _ make good decisions. _

Then he began overthinking.

_ Oh no, there’s no platonic explanation for what I just did. He’s gonna figure out that I like him. But he kissed me first. Does that mean he already knows I like him? Does that mean  _ he  _ likes  _ me?  _ But wait, this was for a Tik Tok. It could all be a joke. But Kaminari wouldn’t be that cruel. Did that mean Kaminari knew I liked him? He was more observant than most people gave him credit for. Did that mean he had figured out I was his soulmate? Oh god oh god… _

“Hey,” Kamimari began, his voice low and husky, “did you-“

“You figured out we were soulmates?!” Hitoshi said, his voice shrill and panicky.

Kaminari stared at him blankly. “We. We’re what?”

Hitoshi stiffened and pulled back, more lost now then he had ever been. Kaminari didn’t know they were soulmates. (Then why did he kiss him?) Hitoshi just told him they were soulmates. What. What?  _ What? _

He had imagined this conversation many times over in his head, and this was not how he pictured it happening. He was aware he was probably twelve seconds away from having a panic attack, but couldn’t quite see a way out of it.

“Shinso, we’re  _ what _ ?” Kaminari asked again.

He’s ruined everything. Now he’s going to have to explain himself and Kaminari isn’t going to understand why it took him this long to finally tell him and he’s going to hate him.

“I, it-“ he began. “You… I was going to tell you. I  _ wanted  _ to tell you. But every time I got close I panicked and chickened out and… and it feels weird to mention it now since we’ve known each other for so long and I was worried you’d think I was weird for not saying anything but I didn’t want to get it wrong and-“

Hitoshi cut himself off, taking a deep breath. He was not going to have a panic attack in front of Kaminari and scare him off, he was  _ not. _

Kaminari sat back in his seat, looking stunned. “Wow.” He said. “I just… I didn’t… I had  _ no _ idea.”

“I know,” said Hitoshi, trying to keep his voice at a reasonable level, “I’m sorry, I really- I’m sorry.”

Hitoshi’s hands trembled. Was Kaminari going to hate him now? Would anything between them ever be the same?

“Yeah,” said Kaminari, staring into space, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Sorry, I’m trying to connect the dots here. Because I sing all the time, and I’ve never heard you sing before. But I’ve heard my soulmate sing. Not often, but I’ve heard them. And I hear you talk all the time. Shouldn’t I have recognized your voice? You don’t sing  _ that  _ infrequently, right? No, wait, you kinda do. So, but wait- the first time we met, I was singing. Did you know then?”

Hitoshi nodded, not trusting his mouth to speak.

Kaminari spoke almost to himself, “That’s a long ass time.”

“I know, I really did try to tell you. I just… I was so scared. I didn’t want you- I thought you’d hate me-“

“Hate you?” said Kaminari. “Why would I hate you?”

Hitoshi squirmed in his seat, realizing this made way more sense in his head when he was overthinking it. “It, well, it had been so long, I thought you’d be upset that I hadn’t told you sooner.”

Kaminari shrugged, his face going soft. “I mean, yeah, I’m a bit upset, sure. I do wish I had known sooner. But like, I get it. I have friends with anxiety.”

Hitoshi blinked. “What?”

“Y’know. Anxiety. That thing you have. Where you get anxious in social situations and overthink stuff so that even the simplest of social tasks seems insurmountable? That thing?”

Hitoshi brought a hand to his face. “Oh my god that makes so much sense.”

“You didn’t know?” Kaminari barked.

“I thought everyone was like that!”

“ _ Dude _ !”

Hitoshi waved his hands vaguely. Kaminari laughed. 

“Stop laughing at me, I’m having a crisis!”

“I’m sorry,” said Kaminari, calming down. “I’m sorry.” He let out an exhale. “So, you knew I was your soulmate this whole time?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ve heard everything I’ve ever sung?”

“Yep.”

“Even the weird stuff?”

“You’re going to have to specify.”

Kaminari barked with laughter. Hitoshi really hoped that counted as music, because he wanted to hear it more often.

“Okay, so  _ everything _ everything.”

“Everything everything.” Hitoshi confirmed.

“I’ve always wanted to ask you, why don’t you sing more often? Or even hum?”

Hitoshi shrugged. “I dunno, I don’t really have a good voice. Not like you do.”

Kaminari grinned wide, like he struck gold. “So you like my voice?” Hitoshi flushed. “What else do you like about me?”

“Don’t push it.”

Kaminari waved him off. “Only kidding, only kidding.” Then he leaned in close, “You do like me though, right?” He asked it seriously, but still smiled, trying to make it seem like he didn’t care either way.

Hitoshi swallowed.  _ It’s just Kaminari,  _ he reminded himself. “Yes.”

Kaminari leaned in closer. “Good. Because it was gonna be really weird having to explain why I kissed you if you didn’t.”

“Yeah, what  _ was _ that?” asked Hitoshi.

“It was a Tik Tok trend, I wasn’t lying.” He said. “It’s like, you’re supposed to kiss your friend in the bass drop of the song, and if they don’t like you back, you can say you were just doing it for the meme.”

“Smart.”

“Right?” Kaminari agreed, “Way better than Jirou’s dumb idea of just talking to you about it. That could go so wrong in so many ways.”

“Wait.” said Hitoshi, “Jirou told you to talk to me?”

“Yeah, why?”

“She told me to talk to you.”

Kaminari squinted. “We’re so fucking stupid.”

“We kinda are though.” Hitoshi tapped his fingers in the dashboard. “You do like me though, right?”

“Do I...? Yes? How was that not clear?”

“I was just making sure! I was just checking.” He said. “And you’re not upset with me?”

“No.”

Their faces were so close together, Hitoshi cast his gaze downward, trying not to make things awkward again. Kaminari leaned forward and bonked their foreheads together, and Hitoshi smiled. And they stayed like that. 

It was dark outside now, the sun disappeared completely.

“Now what?” Hitoshi asked.

“Dunno, didn’t think I’d make it this far.”

Hitoshi laughed, and closed his eyes. He wasn’t anxious at all. 

“Would it have made a difference if I wasn’t your soulmate?” he asked.

“I kissed you because I like you, dude. I would have done it either way. I’ve been planning this for like, a week.”

Hitoshi sighed, content. He had never felt like he was the kind of person people got crushes on. He was just Hitoshi. Just Shinso. Kinda tall and tired looking and weirdly scary. But maybe…

Kaminari liked him. That was good. Maybe things… were going to be good now. Hitoshi smiled. Yeah, things were going to be good now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not shown: Shinso accidentally hits the horn with his elbow while they make out and Kaminari’s mom runs outside to see what’s wrong and they have to act like nothing was happening.   
> Haha we have fun here. But seriously, I have never written a fic This Big so fast in my entire life?? This was pure serotonin.   
> Also, you know how there’s Bakugo Love Triangle Shenanigans happening in the background? Would you guys want a fic about that? Not saying that I’m planning in writing one but. Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright gang!! Looks like I wrote four whole chapters for this. Suffer with me :)


End file.
